Basic Dragonology
by Total Drama Addict
Summary: Ah, Dragonia. A peaceful little country near the Dragonian pentagon. And, the setting for this ab-normal high school fic. The Dragonians use dragons for lots of things, and in this high school, there are even dragon related classes. TDI never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Okay peoples! This story deals a lot with dragons (because I love dragons), so I found it appropriate to use words from the Ancient Language (which is that Eragon stuff I told you about). I will translate the more advanced words in the language when I see fit, but I will not be translating simple words and phrases like "waise heill" and "brisingr". There's just no use for it. Everyone knows what those words mean. I will probably use "barzul", but only if it's called for. I know it's a dwarf word, but it's my story and I can use it if I want.

* * *

_Gerald, are you ready for class to start? _Chris said.

_Ha, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. _Gerald said, his normally bright green eyes dull with discontent.

_Okay, I know you still think all human youth are out to get you, but every year they prove you wrong. _Chris said.

_I know, I know. But dragons never forget. And I know I'll never forget Tommy Tucker._ Gerald said.

_Tommy Tucker was not a bad kid. He just wasn't very well versed in Dragon Etiquette. _Chris said.

'_Yo dragon, what's up' is never a good way to greet a dragon. And then following it up by telling me I smelled really bad. I'd never hurt a human before that day. It scarred me for life. _Gerald said.

* * *

"Welcome, class, to Basic Dragonology. My name,.. doesn't matter. Call me Chris." he said. "Alright. How many of you took Dragon Etiquette in 8th grade?" everybody rose there hands. "That's good. So I think the best way to teach you Dragonology is to give you hands on experiences, and by the end of this year, you will be wishing you could always be in this class. If you have a question, raise your hand and tell me your name." a hand shot up. "Yes"

"Courtney. I was wondering what the first assignment is." she said.

"I'm going to tell you that on Thursday. Any other questions? No? Good. Today, I'm going to evaluate your knowledge of dragon etiquette. Gerald! Your assistance is requested!" Chris said. Just then the window opened and a large green dragon head with bright green eyes snaked into the classroom. Some students gasped. One boy fainted. Chris looked at his seating chart, and figured out the boy's name was Cody. "Class, this is my amazing dragon Gerald. In order to test your knowledge of dragon etiquette, I want each of you to step up to Gerald, let him enter your mind, then greet him and introduce yourself. Who wants to go first? Ah, Courtney. I had a feeling you'd raise your hand. Have you spoken with dragons before?"

"Oh, yes. I'm very comfortable around dragons." Courtney said.

"How so?" Chris asked.

"Well, I spend a lot of time with dragons because my mother is a dragon." Courtney said. Everyone looked at her. Even Justin(who had fallen asleep) looked up.

"A dragon?" Chris asked.

"Breeder! Dragon breeder! My mother is a dragon breeder. You know, sometimes I forget she's not a dragon, she spends so much time with dragon eggs..." Courtney said.

"Huh. Okay, cool. Lets get to it then." Chris said. Courtney walked up to Gerald and allowed him to enter her mind. A heavy, ancient consciousness spread over her mind. It sifted through her memories. Gerald looked at her expectantly.

_Kvetha, ebrithil Gerald_. She said, which, roughly translated, meant 'greetings, master Gerald'. This seemed to spark the dragon's interest.

_Kvetha, she-of-many-languages. What is your name? And, feel free to speak in English._ Gerald said. Courtney was fluent in both English and the Ancient Language, and could also speak a great deal of French.

_I am Courtney._ She said.

_Hmm... so, your mother is a dragon breeder? _He asked.

_Yes. I love when the baby dragons hatch from there eggs. They're all so cute! _Courtney said.

_Hatchlings, dear. The correct term for baby dragons is hatchlings. _Gerald said.

_Oh, right. Gerald? Could you not say anything about what you've seen? Its extremely confidential... _Courtney said.

_Of course. You may go on your way now. I hope we have more chances to speak in the future; you are a very interesting human being._ Gerald said.

_Thank you. _Courtney said.

"Okay, any other volunteers?" Chris asked. No hands were raised. "Fine, I'll pick someone at random."

_Gerald, how did Courtney do?_ Chris asked.

_Exceptionally well. It was a pleasure speaking with her. She seems to have a great knowledge of the Ancient Language. She even greeted me in it._ Gerald said.

_Excellent. Now, who would you like to speak with next?_ Chris asked.

_The kid who fainted, please._ Gerald said.

"Cody, come introduce yourself to Gerald." Chris said. Cody's eyes widened.

"Me?" he asked. Chris nodded. He walked carefully up to the dragon. Gerald sniffed him, then sneered. Then growled.

_Oh yes, I know that smell... I've smelled it on every member of your family and thought nothing of it. But that was before. Now that smell chills me to the bone. The grandson of the first and only human I've ever killed. Screw this up, Tucker, and it will be the last thing you do!!!_ Gerald said. He held up his sharp silver claws threateningly. Cody couldn't be more terrified. It wasn't his fault his dead grandpa was the infamous Tommy Tucker, the only student at this high school to ever dis a dragon. Nor was it his fault that the dissed dragon was the dragon right in front of him.

_Greetings, great flame raiser. How has your day been?_ Cody said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

_Flame raiser... I like that. My day has been quite well, thanks for asking. What is your name Tucker?_ Gerald asked.

_My name is Cody_. He said.

_Well Cody, it was nice meeting you._ Gerald said. Cody went back to his seat and Gerald turned to Chris.

_Did you know he was a Tucker? _He asked.

_Well, I knew his last name was Tucker, but I didn't know he was one of them._ Chris said.

The other students all took turns after him. There were mostly just slight variations on polite greetings. When class ended there was a lot of talk about the mysterious first assignment and why Courtney had said her mother was a dragon.

* * *

**A/N** well, I don't have much to say right now... but when I start the first assignment (next chapter), I'll start putting a list at the top of each chapter, about the assignment. No details right now!!! Oh, and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** you know how last chapter I said I'd start putting a list, well, I really have noting to list, so I'll do that next chapter. Now I have to clarify something. You may wonder, how in the world does Gerald know Cody's grandpa? I put a lot of thought into this because it seemed a bit odd when I re-read it. Well, most books about dragons say how dragons live a long time. This is true. Gerald was not Chris's dragon, but rather his father's dragon. Cody's grandpa (the infamous Tommy Tucker) finished high school, got married, had children (including Cody's dad), then went back to school. And at the time, Chris's dad was teaching dragonology in that college. He brought Gerald into that class, and you know the rest. Does that make sense?

* * *

Tuesday and Wednesday Chris told the class some very basic knowledge about dragons. Both days the class asked about the first assignment, both days Chris wouldn't tell them, and both days Duncan came in late. On Wednesday, Chris told all of them (especially Duncan), that they absolutely had to be on time on Thursday. And when Thursday came, they all were.

* * *

"What do you think is under this tarp?" Chris asked. On his desk was a very lumpy tarp.

"Your desk." Noah said.

"Other than the obvious." Chris said.

"More tarp?" Cody asked.

"Air!" Izzy said.

"Food???" Owen said.

"No, no, and no." Chris said.

"Our first assignment?" Harold said.

"Yes. Your first assignment is under the tarp." Chris said.

"Yes!" Harold said.

"So, what do you think your first assignment is?" Chris asked.

"I bet it's got something to do with dragonology." Duncan said.

"Yes, but you still haven't answered my question. What is under the tarp?" Chris said.

"You should be telling us what's under the tarp, eh." Ezekial said.

"Yeah, you are the teacher." Duncan said.

"Does anyone else have a guess?" Chris asked. There was silence for a few minutes.

Then Courtney said, "They're dragon eggs." Chris pulled off the tarp to reveal 22 brightly colored dragon eggs.

"Class, your first assignment is, hatching a dragon egg." he said. There were gasps and looks of astonishment.

"Do we get to keep the dragon once it's hatched?" Beth asked.

"Of course you do. This whole course is centered around these dragon eggs. Two thirds of your grade is based on how well you raise your dragon! How well you bond with your dragon! This is the single most important thing you'll do all year! Before I let you guys pick your dragon eggs, there is one more thing I have to say. When you get your egg, it is very important that you also take the blanket beneath it. Young dragon hatchlings have to be kept warm. Especially before they hatch! Each and every blanket was provided by the school knitting club, who was so generous to take time out of there busy schedules to knit blankets for every single dragon egg. And since Courtney is the president of the knitting club, im letting her have first pick." he said.

"That's not fair!!!" Harold said. But regardless of the protests of the other students, Courtney went to pick her dragon egg.

There was a wide variety of dragon eggs, but Courtney already knew which one she wanted. Each blanket had to match the color of the dragon egg, and she remembered there had been one golden egg. Since the golden yarn was very expensive they only used it when absolutely necessary. How carefully she had knitted that yarn into a blanket for the golden egg! And now, that very egg was sitting comfortably in the middle of the desk. She lifted it from the desk and carried it back to her desk, where she wrapped the blanket tightly around the egg.

"Okay, the rest of you can come choose your dragon eggs now. Just don't destroy my desk in the process." Chris said.

The other students actually went in a very orderly fashion up to the desk. Beth got there first. There was a small copper egg, smaller than the rest. It caught her eye and she knew it had to be hers. Cody got a silver egg. Tyler got a brown and white one that kind of looked like a football.

"Ooh! This one looks like togepi!" Sadie said. She was pointing to a white egg with red and blue shapes on it.

"Maybe it will hatch into a togepi!" Katie said. Sadie took the togepi-patterned egg, and Katie got one that was orange and blue.

"Orange is a very favorable color in dragon society." Justin said, taking a pure orange egg.

"Hey, look at this one eh!" Ezekial said, holding up a yellow dragon egg with two black lightning stripes down the sides.

"If you think that one's cool, check this one out!" Eva said. Her's was red with orange flames.

Bridgette got a blue egg. Geoff got a pink egg. Lindsay's egg was yellow-orange. Gwen spotted a midnight blue egg with a large white spot at the top. Harold got a mahogany colored egg. Trent hadn't gone up yet. Duncan found one that was bright green with black stripes.

"Why is this one gray?" Owen said, picking up a dull gray egg. It suddenly changed to red. Then to blue. Then to brown. Then to black. Then back to gray. He shrugged, then took it back to his desk. Noah got a red egg. Heather found a magenta egg. DJ's egg was white. Leshawna's egg was brown. Izzy took the purple egg. Then there was one left. A black dragon egg, sitting alone on the desk. Trent picked it up and took it.

"Good, now that you all have your dragon eggs, you can begin the first assignment. I want you to take these with you wherever you go. If you leave them home, they could hatch unexpectedly and starve to death. Always have them with you. If you loose your dragon, you automatically fail the class." Chris said. He talked to them a bit more about the importance of taking care of the dragon egg, then the bell rang and they were dismissed to there next class.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: how's that? They each get there own dragon eggs.

Kayla: I want to take that class!

Derek: yeah! Let's move to Dragonia!

Me: you guys know there's no such thing as Dragonia, right?

Kayla: we can dream, can't we?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** yay! I have more to list now!!!

Beth-copper

Bridgette-blue

Cody-silver

Courtney-gold

DJ-gray and white

Duncan-green w/black stripes

Eva-red w/flames

Ezekial-yellow w/black lightning stripes

Geoff-pink

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white spot

Harold-mahogany

Heather-magenta

Izzy-purple

Justin-orange

Katie-orange and blue

Leshawna-brown

Lindsay-yellow orange

Noah-red

Owen-changes color w/mood

Sadie-togepi colored

Trent-black

Tyler-brown w/white lines

* * *

There was an odd humming coming from the black dragon egg. Trent reached into the mind of his un-hatched dragon.

_Why do you hum, little dragon?_ he asked.

_I heard the most entrancing sounds the other night. I hoped that if I re-created it, I could hear it again._ The dragon said.

_Well, maybe you should try again. I'm sure it will happen._ Trent said, pulling out his guitar. The dragon began humming again, and Trent sang.

"This is the song we sing, when its time to go to sleep,

when its time to close our eyes, time to tell the world goodnight,

time for us to sleep, time for us to dream,

time to count sheep, to to go to sleep,

but most of all, its time to say goodnight,

close your eyes, clear your mind,

sing a lullaby,

la la la la, la la la la,

this is your lullaby, la la la la,

la la la la la la, la la la la

this is your goodnight lullaby....

Lullaby.....

Lullaby....."

The egg rocked back and forth to the music. There was a cracking noise. Then another. Then another. Then the egg shattered into pieces to reveal a shiny black dragon with green eyes.

_It was you?_ he asked.

_It was._ Trent said. The dragon's stomach growled.

_The world is so beautiful... but I hunger. I need food._ The dragon said.

Trent laughed. He pulled out a bottle of warm milk mixed with water from his backpack. _Here, drink this._ he said.

* * *

_CRACK!!!!_

Courtney had been finishing a cloak for her dragon when the golden egg suddenly shattered to reveal a shivering gold dragon. It looked at her with bright gold eyes.

_Ah, welcome to the world, gilded scales._ Courtney said. The dragon's mind enveloped hers and she suddenly felt really, really cold. She finished the cloak and then put it on her dragon. She put his arms through the sleeves, his legs through the bottom of the cloak, and then buttoned it up from the tip of his tail to the top of his neck. His wings could still move around just fine. She then wrapped him in his blanket, and got him some warm milk mixed with water. The freezing cold subsided.

_I thank you for welcoming me, master. What is your name? _The dragon asked.

_Courtney._ She said.

_Ah, a lovely name. I like this woolly thing I'm wearing, what is it called?_ He asked.

_It's called a cloak._ She said.

_Mmm... is it alright if I sleep?_ He asked.

_Of course._ She said. The little gold dragon soon fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

Class started, and about halfway through the day's lesson, Heather's dragon decided to hatch. Of course, everyone's attention was turned to the interrupting dragon. Chris had to stop the lesson for about five minutes.

_I'm ready for my close-up!_ The little dragon said. She was magenta, with eyes that matched.

_If you were being filmed, you could say that._ Heather said.

_But... I thought I was being filmed! Where's the camera crew? And the movie set? What's going on!_ She said.

_Nothing really, we're just being lectured by the stupid teacher._ Heather said.

_Yawn..... how boring! Why are we at this boring place? _The dragon said.

_It's the law._ Heather said.

_Oh._ She said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: knock knock.

Kayla: who's there?

Me: interrupting dragon.

Derek: interrupting dra-

Me: ROAR!!!!!!!

Derek: ................

Me: ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!! oh my gosh, I love that joke!!!

Kayla: ................

Me: you know, it's an interrupting dragon, so it inter- never mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** okay, I really like the interactions with the humans and dragons. I like making the dragons act a bit like their masters, like how Heather's dragon reminded you of Heather (I hope). Anywho... there will be more hatching in this one, of course, but the naming chapter won't be for a while (and that's a good thing, because I don't have all the names yet), so until then the dragons will just be called "so-and-so's dragon". Of course (do I say that too much?), when they **have** been named, they will be called by their names. Also, I need to know if I should continue the hatching or not. I want to show all of the dragons hatch, but I'm already getting tired of it. Of course, if you want me to continue, I will. So, please voice your opinions!

Beth-copper

Bridgette-blue

Cody-silver

Courtney-gold-hatched (male)

DJ-white

Duncan-green w/black stripes

Eva-red w/flames

Ezekial-yellow w/black lightning stripes

Geoff-pink

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white spot

Harold-mahogany

Heather-magenta-hatched (female)

Izzy-purple

Justin-orange

Katie-orange and blue

Leshawna-brown

Lindsay-yellow orange

Noah-red

Owen-changes color w/mood

Sadie-togepi colored

Trent-black-hatched (male)

Tyler-brown w/white lines

* * *

After school, Harold was sitting in his room. He stared at the mahogany dragon egg impatiently. 3 dragons had already hatched, so why hadn't his? The egg wobbled. It was sitting on its blanket, which was on his desk. The egg wobbled again. Harold heard a soft thud. Then a sharp crack. Then, finally, the egg broke and the mahogany female started walking towards the edge of the desk. She walked off the edge of the desk, and Harold was quick to catch her and put her back on the desk.

_Ack! A shadow demon!!! Back! Back I say!!!_ She said.

_Im not a shadow demon!_ He said.

_Are you sure? You look like a shadow demon. It looks like I'm in the shadow realm._ She said.

_The shadow realm? This isn't the shadow realm!_ He said.

_Look! Can't you see the darkness and shadows???_ She asked. She enveloped his mind in hers and suddenly Harold saw what the dragon saw. The world was dark and he couldn't judge distances anymore. It was like when he didn't wear his glasses. That gave him an idea. He pulled out his extra pair of glasses and used a few spells on them. Ones that would make them fit his dragon, and ones that would make them flame-retardant, and a few of the spells he had used on his own glasses. Then he put them on the dragon's eyes.

_Wow! Is this metal thing a portal out of the shadow realm?_ She asked.

_How many times do I have to tell you we were never in the shadow realm?!? all I did was gave you some glasses to help you see!_ He said.

_Are you saying I couldn't see? _She asked. Harold nodded. _So... we __weren't__ in the shadow realm?_

_For the last time we were NOT in the shadow realm!!! _He said.

_I know! I was just messing with you that time!!!_ She said.

* * *

The first thing Beth noticed about her dragon was her size. She was smaller than a normal hatchling, yet had managed to break through her egg like any normal-sized hatchling. Next, she noticed her scales. They were a rich copper color, like a bright, shiny new penny. Then the dragon opened her eyes. That was the next thing she noticed. The little copper dragon had the most beautiful violet eyes. Beth barely had time to admire them when a warm, inviting consciousness touched her mind.

_Oh, you are pretty! I mean, I knew what you looked like from searching your memories, but your even more beautiful in person! I'm sure all the males are after you. _The dragon said.

_I wish. _Beth replied.

_Hmm... well, if you were a dragon you would be bright orange. _She said. Orange was the color of the sun, a creature that flew higher that dragons could and burned brighter than dragon's fire. So, naturally, dragons were jealous and wanted to be more like it. And since orange dragons were sun-colored, they were the most like the sun.

_Well, aren't you sweet._ Beth said.

_Thank you! _The dragon said, making a laughter-like sound. She then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Cody glanced up at his dragon egg. It was still.

"I thought I heard something... oh well." he said. He returned his attention to his math homework. After a few problems, he glanced back up. There were a couple cracks in the egg.

"Maybe I did hear something..." he said. He did a few more problems. He looked back up at the dragon egg. There were a few more cracks.

"Funny, I didn't hear anything that time." he said. He did more math problems. He looked at the very still, silent dragon egg again. He saw a few more cracks.

"Are you planning on hatching anytime soon?" the dragon egg didn't respond, as he had expected. "Because you sure look like it." he said. The dragon in the egg didn't even send a thought to him in response. "Not feeling very talkative, I see." he went back to his math. He came to a particularly hard problem. About half way through, he felt a warm weight on his back. He yawned. Afraid he would fall asleep, he shook his head rapidly back and forth. _Come on, it's the last one. You can do it Cody._ He thought. When he finally finished, he looked at the egg again. Or at least, where it was. The egg had split into a ton of tiny pieces. The blanket was gone. _What the..._ he thought. Then the weight disappeared. He reached behind him, but there was nothing there. _Oh crap._ He thought. He got up from his chair and looked around.

"Hello??? Little hatchling??? Are you here??? Little hatchling?!? Come on, this isn't funny!!! Where are you?!?!?" Cody was getting really nervous now. If he couldn't find his dragon, he'd fail! Calling upon the dragonologist's blood running through his veins, he called out to his dragon, projecting his thoughts as loudly as he could. _Little hatchling! Where are you hiding?_ He said. The silver dragon then swooped from his hiding place and landed on Cody's head. It had its blanket.

_I'm right here! Can't you see? Or are you blind like that dead bee?_ He said, pointing to a black spot on one of the lamps.

_Well, I can't see the top of my head. Can you? _He said.

_Of course not, you silly boy! I can see my head as well as a poi!_ The dragon said. _Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!_

_This is going to be a __long__ semester..._ Cody thought, shielding it so the dragon wouldn't hear.

_I love my master, oh yes I do! If he was your master, you'd love him too!!! _The dragon said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: I forgot something!!! I haven't come up with names for all the dragons yet! I still need names for Owen's dragon, Leshawna's dragon, Geoff's dragon, and DJ's dragon. Girl and guy names will both be accepted, but guy names would be most appreciated.

Kayla: so, if you have any ideas...

Me: please tell me!!!

Derek: yeah, you can't write the naming chapter until you have all the names.

Kayla: and you were saying the naming chapter was the most important.

Me: it is. The dragons need names.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** well, while I want to just move on from the hatching portion, there are a few more I'd like to show first, and, if you guys want to see the rest hatch, I can do that too. Now on to the list!

Beth-copper-hatched (female)

Bridgette-blue

Cody-silver-hatched (male)

Courtney-gold-hatched (male)

DJ-white

Duncan-green w/black stripes

Eva-red w/flames

Ezekial-yellow w/black lightning stripes

Geoff-pink

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white spot

Harold-mahogany-hatched (female)

Heather-magenta-hatched (female)

Izzy-purple

Justin-orange

Katie-orange and blue

Leshawna-brown

Lindsay-yellow orange

Noah-red

Owen-changes color w/mood

Sadie-togepi colored

Trent-black-hatched (male)

Tyler-brown w/white lines

* * *

"Chris, I can't contact my dragon." Duncan said.

"You can't? Are you sure?" Chris said.

"Yeah. It's weird. It doesn't move, and I can't talk to it. What's going on?" Duncan said.

"Let me see." Chris said. He opened his mind and tried to reach out to the dragon in the egg.

"Well?" Duncan asked after a few minutes.

"Nothing. Duncan, I think your dragon might be-" Chris said.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Courtney said. She walked over to the table, carrying her gold dragon protectively. He was asleep.

"Yay. Courtney to the rescue." Noah said sarcastically.

Duncan wanted to tell her what a teacher's pet and a know it all she was, but since she might be able to reach his dragon's mind, he kept his mouth shut.

"Have at it." Duncan said. She closed her eyes. Her mind brushed gently against his for a moment as it tried to find the egg. After only a short minute she withdrew and held her slumbering dragon out to him.

"Hold my dragon for me." she said.

"What? I'm not gonna... fine." he said. He took the dragon from her. He heard it snoring softly and smiled. He had to admit it was cute. Courtney picked up the dragon egg off the table, wrapped it snugly in its blanket, and held it similar to how she had been holding her dragon. She closed her eyes again and reached out to the egg. Minutes that seemed like hours passed before she finally withdrew and put the egg back down.

"Well?" Duncan asked. She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't reach it." she took back her dragon.

_Is it empty?_ Beth's dragon asked from across the room.

"Hush now, sweetie." Beth said.

_Can I have it?_ She asked.

"I'm so sorry Duncan." Beth said.

"It's fine." Duncan said. He saw Courtney's dragon yawn and open its golden eyes.

_I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Are you sure the egg is empty? _He asked.

"Pretty sure." Chris said.

_Perhaps I can take a crack at it? Just to be sure?_ He asked.

_He wants to take a crack at it? Well, since it's an egg, that might help yet!_ Cody's dragon said humorously. Beth's dragon giggled.

"Go ahead," Duncan said, "it's not like it can hurt."

He jumped down on to the table.

* * *

_Hello? Are there any dragons in here?_ Courtney's dragon said, sending his message through the egg's shell. He sensed something. Something alive. Something..... dragon. He attempted to enter its mind and speak with it. Iron defenses came up around the mind of the dragon, but he broke through them as if they were made of leaves. The female dragon's conscience felt angry and hostile.

_What? What do you want from me? Can't you see I'm busy!!!_ she said.

_I'm not trying to interrupt you, I just wish to know-_ he began.

_And do you mind explaining to me how you got in my mind?!?_ she said.

_Well... I just kind of... got in... I don't know... was I not supposed to get in?_ He asked.

_No, you weren't. I am a masked-horn dragon. My mind cannot be breached by any creature, dragon or otherwise, unless I permit!_ She said.

_Oh. Sorry. I'll just be on my way then... _he said.

_Before you go, tell those humans to stop looking for me. I'll hatch when I hatch! _She said.

_See you then. _He said, and then he withdrew.

* * *

"Well?" Duncan asked.

_You need to stop trying to contact her. She'll hatch when she hatches._ Courtney's dragon said.

"So... you spoke with her?" Courtney asked. The dragon yawned.

_I'm tired. _He said. _Can I take a nap?_

"Of course you can." Courtney said. She wrapped her dragon in his blanket and he soon fell asleep.

"Wait. Did he talk to my dragon or not?" Duncan asked.

"Shh... you'll wake him up." Courtney said. Then, with no one expecting it, Duncan's dragon broke free of its prison. She had bright green scales, but the scales down her back, her spikes, and the edges of her wings were black. Her blue-green eyes looked not at Duncan, but at the sleeping gold dragon. Duncan could hear her thoughts as she spoke to him.

_Did you disturb my peace? _She asked.

_I did. And for that I apologize. _He replied. Then the newly hatched dragon turned to Duncan.

_Good day, master. _She said.

_Good day to you too._ He said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: yay!!! Duncan's dragon hatched!!!

Kayla: yay!!!!!

Me: I like all the dragons, but so far Cody's is my favorite.

Derek: Cody's dragon is so funny!!!

Me: he should be, he's my 'comic relief' dragon.

Kayla: like I'm your 'comic relief' best friend and co-host?

Me: no, you're more of a foil.

Kayla: I'm _aluminum_???

Me: no Kayla, a foil is a character who sets off or intensifies the qualities of another character.

Derek: kind of like how aluminum behind a gem makes it brighter.

Kayla: oh. So... I'm not aluminum.

Me: no, you're not.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** I am really enjoying writing this. There's just something wonderfully mystical about dragons and TDI combined. I love it. I really do. Don't you? Of course you do. Oh, and Aunt Sally had gas because she ate the tootin' fruit! (I 3 Chowder!)

Beth-copper-hatched (female)

Bridgette-blue

Cody-silver-hatched (male)

Courtney-gold-hatched (male)

DJ-white

Duncan-green w/black-hatched (female)

Eva-red w/flames

Ezekial-yellow w/black lightning stripes

Geoff-pink

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white spot

Harold-mahogany-hatched (female)

Heather-magenta-hatched (female)

Izzy-purple

Justin-orange

Katie-orange and blue

Leshawna-brown

Lindsay-yellow orange

Noah-red

Owen-changes color w/mood

Sadie-togepi colored

Trent-black-hatched (male)

Tyler-brown w/white lines

* * *

_It was explosive. It was surprising. It was destructive. It was sudden. It was unexpected. It was almost unreal. It was red. It was impatient. It was snobbish. It was sarcastic. It was easily offended. It was a bit annoying. It was strong. It was fast. It was male. It was an African Razor-back. It was Noah's dragon._

Noah knew from the start that him and his dragon were alike. A lot alike. Not just a little, but a lot. From the minute his dragon's conscience flooded his own, he could already see the similarities between them.

_Hello. You must be my master._ He said, dryly.

_Someone's happy to meet me, I see._ Noah said, sarcastically.

_Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm thrilled, really._ He said, just as sarcastically.

_Really._ Noah said doubtfully.

_Really. I couldn't be more excited to have someone to boss me around for the rest of my life. Couldn't be more excited._ He said, still being sarcastic.

_I'm not going to boss you around. _Noah said.

_Right._ The dragon said.

_No, really. I'm telling the truth._ Noah said, a bit fed up with his dragon's attitude.

_You say that like I doubted you. Honestly, Noah, you should know better._ The dragon said.

_Hmpf._ Noah said.

* * *

"Ooh!!! It's moving!" Sadie said.

"Mine is too!!!" Katie said.

"Does that mean they're gonna hatch?" Sadie asked.

"I think it does!" Katie said.

"Eeee!" Sadie said.. They had been watching thier eggs all afternoon.

"I am so excited. Aren't you?" Katie said.

"Oh, I am SO excited!!!" Sadie said. "I can't wait to get my Togepi!!!"

"Um, Chris did say it was a dragon egg. If it was a Togepi egg, he would have told us." Katie said.

"Oh. Then I hope it's a Togepi dragon!" Sadie said. Katie's egg moved. Then Sadie's egg. Then Katie's. Then Sadie's. Then cracks appeared on both eggs.

Then there was an explosion of multi-colored egg shell bits.

As the egg shells fluttered to the table, two dragons stood in the midst. One was a female. She was white, with red and blue shapes. The other was also female. Mostly orange, but with blue inside its wings and a cream colored stomach.

_Hey, do you know which one's my master? _Sadie's dragon said.

_No. But I want __that__ one._ Katie's dragon said, pointing to Katie.

_Oh, good! Because I want the other one! _Sadie's dragon said.

"Oh my gosh Katie! It's my Togepi dragon!!!" Sadie said.

"And mine looks like a Charizard!" Katie said.

"Well... it actually looks more like a Togetic." Sadie said, picking up the dragon.

"Yeah. But yours is so pretty!!!" Katie said.

_Thank you._ Saide's dragon said.

"Yours it pretty too! Lets hope she doesn't breathe fire in your face though." Sadie joked. Katie laughed.

_Thanks, and I don't think I'll be doing that._ Katie's dragon said.

**

* * *

****A/N**

Me: dragons that look like pokemon. What could be better.

Kayla: real dragons!

Derek: oh man, real dragons would be awesome!!!

Me: okay, you have a point. I would love having a pet dragon.

Kayla: who wouldn't?!?

Derek: maybe Cody wouldn't. Or Noah.

Me: no, they'll warm up to their dragons eventually.

Derek: knights. They fight dragons.

Kayla: like there are any knights still around.

Derek: right.

Me: probably no one. Dragons are awesome.

Kayla: agreed.

Derek: yeah, agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** I've never written for Eva or Ezekial, but I guess the only way to learn how is to try. Wish me luck!

_I taste awesome!!!_

Beth-copper-hatched (female)

Bridgette-blue

Cody-silver-hatched (male)

Courtney-gold-hatched (male)

X DJ-white

Duncan-green w/black-hatched (female)

Eva-red w/flames

Ezekial-yellow w/black lightning stripes

X Geoff-pink

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white spot

Harold-mahogany-hatched (female)

Heather-magenta-hatched (female)

Izzy-purple

Justin-orange

Katie-orange and blue-hatched(female)

X Leshawna-brown

Lindsay-yellow orange

Noah-red-hatched (male)

X Owen-changes color w/mood

Sadie-togepi colored-hatched(female)

Trent-black-hatched (male)

Tyler-brown w/white lines

* * *

Eva was making her way into class when her dragon egg started to warm up. She brushed it off. _I probably just need to unwrap it. _She thought. So she unwrapped it, and went inside the classroom. The egg got warmer.

"Yo yo yo! What's up Eva?" Ezekial said, trying desperately to sound cool but failing miserably.

"Don't talk to me." Eva said. Ezekial hung his head and took his seat. "Yikes this thing is hot." the egg was burning her hands now. She set it down on her desk and it burst into flames. "Crap! Where's the fire extinguisher!?!"

Eva looked around frantically, then started fanning the egg with the blanket. The fire got bigger.

"What did you do?!?" Courtney said.

_Holy guacamole!!! _Cody's dragon yelled.

"Is that supposed to happen?!?" Ezekial asked.

"No!" Eva said. The egg shell disintegrated, leaving a female dragon in its place. She was mostly red, with flame patterns on her wings and black patches of scales scattered all over her. Her stomach and palms were black. She had dark brown eyes.

_How did you set your egg on fire?!? No, why did you set your egg on fire?!?_ Eva asked.

_Well... I set my egg on fire because I couldn't break out of it, and I set it on fire like... _The dragon paused. She started striking her paw against one of the black scale patches. Her hand ignited. _This!_

"So what? You can't just breathe fire?" Duncan asked.

_No. I wasn't born with that ability._ She said sadly. _But hey, how many other dragons do you know can do this? _She started juggling fire.

_Dang! And I thought __Duncan__ was a pyro! _Duncan's dragon said.

"Chris? That dragon is playing with fire. Aren't you going to do something?" Courtney said.

_That's Courtney, always a know-it-all, always a tattletale, and __always__ the teachers pet. _Eva said.

_I'll keep that in mind. _Eva's dragon said.

"No." Chris said.

"What? But she could burn the school down!" Courtney said.

"Courtney. This is a dragonology classroom! Key word dragon." Cody said.

"Meaning?" Courtney asked.

"Meaning the school fire-proofed everything in this classroom." Chris said. "Except your personal belongings, of course."

"Then she could burn my stuff down!" Courtney said.

"What? You didn't fire-proof it yet?" Beth asked.

"If you're gonna own a dragon, you're gonna have to fire-proof everything." Cody said, glancing over at his own dragon.

_Don't worry master, I would __never__ burn down a house... Nor would I live in the wall, cause then I'd be a mouse!_ Cody's dragon said.

_I find your rhyming has quite good timing!_ Beth's dragon said with a laugh.

"Don't encourage him!" Cody said.

_Another rhyme lover? What luck! I think I shall have to quack like a duck!_ Cody's dragon said. He started quacking.

_I take your quacking pleasantly, but we should let our masters be._ Beth's dragon said.

_I see. _Cody's dragon said. Then both dragons started laughing.

"What do you feed a baby dragon?" Ezekial asked himself, looking at the yellow dragon with the black lightning stripes down it's sides. "Is it a herbivore?"he dug around in his pocket for some extra chicken feed, and offered it to the newly hatched dragon. The dragon sniffed the feed, then stared at Ezekial with his big green eyes, giving him a look that said 'Are you serious???'. Then the dragon yawned, showing his big, sharp, carnivorous teeth.

"Okay, not a herbivore. Are you a mammal?" he asked. The dragon didn't respond, just kept giving him that look. "And baby mammals need milk, right?" still nothing but the look.

Then he remembered the egg. "Hold up! Dragons lay eggs! That means you're either a bird or a fish... but fishies swim. Fishies don't have wings." still no answer. Ezekial almost thought the dragon was smiling, like he found pleasure in forcing him to figure things out on his own. "So you're a bird, not a fishy." He doubted that a bit, but it was the only possible answer he could think of.

"And since you don't eat seed... you must eat worms!!!" Ezekial said, quite pleased with himself. He went out to the shed and got the bait his dad used for fishing. When he came back the dragon was giving him a puzzled look. A nice change of pace from the other look, at least.

"Here, eat this." he offered the dragon the worm. It sniffed at the worm, then took in a breath like it was going to breathe fire. But instead of fire, lightning erupted from his mouth. It burnt the worm, and part of Ezekial's hand, to a crisp.

"Ouch! You're a sparky little dragon, aren't you?" he said.

The dragon blinked.

"Okay, not a bird, not a fishy, not a mammal, not a herbivore... okay, I give. What do you eat?" he said. The dragon stared at him with a puzzled look for a while, then he pointed at Ezekial's crispy hand. "You can't eat me! I'm your master!" the dragon looked frustrated. "Meat! Dragons eat meat!!!" the dragon smiled.

"Hold on, I'll get you some. And aren't dragons supposed to breathe fire?" he asked. The dragon took another breath, and another bolt of lightning flew out and singed the carpet. The dragon was about to try again, but Ezekial covered his mouth.

"Lets go outside before you try that again, okay?" he said. The dragon nodded and they headed outside.

**

* * *

**

A/N

Me: so.. how'd I do?

Kayla: great!

Derek: I think it's cool that Zeke's dragon breathes lightning!

Me: you mean Ezekial. I don't like calling him Zeke. It's weird.

Kayla: Eva's dragon can't breathe anything though!

Me: yeah, but she can make fire.

Kayla: true...

Me: hey! I still need names for certain dragons!!! I put X's by them. HELP ME!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** hey! Great to see you all again! Thanks for your kind words and your awesome sauce ideas. I don't know where I'd be without them right now...

Probably not writing the newest chapter of this. : D

Beth-copper-hatched (female)

Bridgette-blue

Cody-silver-hatched (male)

Courtney-gold-hatched (male)

X DJ-white

Duncan-green w/black-hatched (female)

Eva-red w/flames-hatched (female)

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-hatched (male)

X Geoff-pink

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white spot

Harold-mahogany-hatched (female)

Heather-magenta-hatched (female)

Izzy-purple

Justin-orange

Katie-orange and blue-hatched (female)

X Leshawna-brown

Lindsay-yellow orange

Noah-red-hatched (male)

X Owen-changes color w/mood

Sadie-togepi colored-hatched (female)

Trent-black-hatched (male)

Tyler-brown w/white lines

* * *

Justin looked over the hatchling. He had bright, shiny orange scales, getting lighter in color the closer they got to his stomach. His spikes and the tops of his wings were a dark purple. Long silver horns sprouted from his head. There were 8 in all, with two on top and three on each side. He had bright green eyes and sharp silver claws. He looked really strong. Lift a heavy object strong. Get all the girls wanting him strong. Do all of Justin's chores strong.

Not bad.

_Wow. When I thought about what you'd be like when you hatched, I never thought you'd be such a stud. _Justin said.

_A stud? Really?_ the dragon asked.

_Yeah, I mean, just look at you. With looks like that, you could have practically any girl dragon in school. _Justin said.

_You think so?_ The dragon asked.

_Do you know how many girl dragons are at school?_ Justin said.

_I don't know... if I could get any of them, there must not be that many..._ the dragon said.

_Oh no, there are a lot. About half of the dragons in my B.D. class are girls, there are 2 B.D. teachers, there are about 20 students in each, and each teacher teaches 5 B.D. classes... so that's... _Justin said.

The dragon's eyes widened. _That's at least a hundred... so you're saying I could have __any__ of them?_

_Well... maybe not __any__ of them..._ the dragon's expression changed from wonder to confusion. _I mean, __some__ dragons are __really__ snobby, and only want a really __strong __dragon._ Justin said.

_What? I'm plenty strong! _The dragon said.

_Strong enough to lift a refrigerator? _Justin asked.

_Does that matter? I'll get that strong after I grow a little._ The dragon said.

_Yeah, just like all the other guy dragons. Just think buddy, if you start working out now, you'll be lifting __cars__ while __they're__ lifting refrigerators. _Justin said.

_Sounds great... But how?_ The dragon asked.

_I'll show you. What, you don't think I got this strong just by __growing__, do you?_ Justin asked. _So what do you say?_

_Sign me up. _The dragon said.

Justin smirked. Tricking this dragon was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

Izzy found pleasure in keeping her dragon egg warm. Sometimes she put it in the microwave. Sometimes she put it in the oven. Sometimes she just wrapped it in its blanket, even though that was terribly boring. One time she put it in the refrigerator, then remembered that the refrigerator made things cold, not warm. Today, she decided to put it on the grill.

"Who wants grilled dragon egg?" Izzy asked to no one in particular. "Okay, more for me!"

She laughed as she poured spices on it, like she was actually going to eat it. By now, the once purple egg was black. In all her cooking, Izzy had burned it to a crisp.

The egg unexpectedly broke open, leaving a blackened female dragon in its place.

"Hey, you aren't done yet!" Izzy said, laughing even more. The dragon didn't seem to mind the hot grill. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying it. She shook off the ashes from her body, to reveal beautiful purple scales that shimmered in the sunlight. She had green eyes and lots of short, sharp grayish teeth. She had three grayish horns on top of her head, two longer than the third, and four horns of varying sizes on each side of her head. She had grayish claws, and sharp purple spikes all down her back and on her arms and legs. Finally, she had large translucent orange wings edged with purple.

_What do you mean, I'm not done yet? Were you going to eat me?_ The dragon asked.

_That's not at all what I meant! I meant I wasn't done warming you up!_ Izzy said.

_Mmm... I see... well, this __is__ quite warm..._ the dragon said, beginning to look sleepy.

_I was hoping you'd say that!_ Izzy said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: well?

Kayla: does anyone else see a pattern here?

Derek: no.

Me: what do you mean? There's no pattern!

Kayla: right...

Derek: what's the pattern?

Me: there is absolutely no method to my madness! No method whatsoever!

Kayla: (whispers something to Derek)

Derek: really?

Kayla: really.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** yay new chapter!

Beth-copper-hatched (female)

Bridgette-blue

Cody-silver-hatched (male)

Courtney-gold-hatched (male)

X DJ-white

Duncan-green w/black-hatched (female)

Eva-red w/flames-hatched (female)

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-hatched (male)

X Geoff-pink

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white spot

Harold-mahogany-hatched (female)

Heather-magenta-hatched (female)

Izzy-purple-hatched (female)

Justin-orange and purple-hatched (male)

Katie-orange and blue-hatched (female)

Leshawna-brown

Lindsay-yellow orange

Noah-red-hatched (male)

X Owen-changes color w/mood

Sadie-togepi colored-hatched (female)

Trent-black-hatched (male)

Tyler-brown w/white lines

* * *

Lindsay had been examining her egg, and saw that there were small black lines all over the egg, like a web. At first she thought they were cracks, but when the dragon didn't come out, she realized they had been there from the start. It was morning, and class hadn't started yet. Then she noticed the same web pattern on the blanket. When she looked back, there were thinner black lines that hadn't been there before. A piece of the egg fell off, leaving a thin membrane covering the hole.

"Hey Beth?" Lindsay said. Beth was nearby, so she came over with her dragon.

"Yeah?" Beth asked.

"I think I broke it..." Lindsay said, showing Beth the hole.

"You didn't brake it! That's supposed to happen!" Beth said.

_Yeah, that means it's hatching._ Beth's dragon said.

"Oh." Lindsay said. And with that, the egg broke open.

Lindsay's dragon was a beautiful shade of yellow-orange. She had big blue eyes and two short, curved white horns on her head. She had a long tail, and short white claws. Her teeth were also short and white. She had no sharp spikes down her back. After standing still for a moment, she unfurled two large light orange butterfly wings with black lines all over them, once again like webs.

_Wow..._ Beth's dragon said, awestruck.

"No way! Gerald, you gotta come see this!" Chris said. He had come out of nowhere, making Lindsay jump. Gerald walked slowly over to where Chris was standing. His jaw dropped slightly. He blinked twice, then rubbed his eyes with his paws. He looked again.

_Would you look at that, a genuine faerie dragon._ Gerald said, obviously impressed.

"A faerie dragon?" Lindsay asked.

"And a monarch one at that. I was sure that species was extinct." Chris said.

"A faerie dragon is a rare species of dragon that is said to be the offspring of a dragon and a faerie. Though no one has been able to prove this theory, it is widely believed for lack of a better explanation. They are generally good natured, peace loving creatures who aren't much for fighting." Beth explained.

_They can also cast various spells and enchantments, and lack the ability to breathe fire at will. _Beth's dragon added.

"Wow. Guess that's one less lesson for me to teach!" Chris said, happily.

_I can't breathe fire at will?_ Lindsay's dragon asked.

_No, only when you're really angry._ Beth's dragon said.

_Oh. Well, I wouldn't want to anyways. Fire is violent. _Lindsay's dragon said.

A football flew through the air then, and everybody turned to look as the football uncurled into a dragon. He was brown with white football-like stripes. He had equally brown eyes and sharp, menacing spikes. He had long black claws and horns, and sharp teeth. His large brown wings spread as he glided through the air towards Tyler.

"Dang! I thought that was a football! Neon, did you see that?" Duncan asked.

_I did! That was SO awesome!_ Duncan's dragon asked.

_Thank you!_ Tyler's dragon said.

"What did you call your dragon?" Courtney asked. Duncan hadn't noticed her standing there, holding her dragon like a baby.

"What's it to ya?" Duncan asked.

_Neon? Is that what you called her?_ Courtney's dragon asked, sleepily.

"I repeat. What's it to ya?" Duncan asked.

"Is that what you want to name her or something?" Courtney asked. Duncan realized that he wasn't going to find out what it was to her.

"If you really must know, that will be her name. I'm just calling her it now to get used to it." Duncan said.

_I definitely __don't__ want him calling me 'dragon' after the ceremony._ Duncan's dragon said.

"What about your dragon? Have you picked a name yet?" Duncan asked.

"Well... not officially... I'm leaning towards Glaedr though." Courtney said.

"A famous name? A nice idea, but I'd vote against it." Duncan said.

"Why?" Courtney asked.

"Because how do you know if he'll live up to it? Maybe your expecting too much of him but he's not brave enough to tell you." Duncan said.

"Hmm..." Courtney said.

"Now, if you ask me, I'd say he looks like more of a Gilderoy." Duncan said.

"Gilderoy?" Courtney asked.

_Gilderoy?_ Courtney's dragon asked.

"I don't know, it just seems to fit him." Duncan said. "Kinda like how 'Neon' seems to fit my dragon."

"Hey, you guys all need to take your seats!" Chris said. As Courtney went back to her chair, Duncan's dragon snickered.

_What's so funny?_ Duncan asked. His dragon just turned and smirked at him. _What?_

_Oh, nothing..._ Duncan's dragon said. She started laughing.

_Tell me!_ Duncan said. His dragon just laughed harder.

* * *

_Hubba hubba!_ Justin's dragon said as his eyes caught on a female with brilliant purple scales.

_What's this I'm hearing? Don't tell me you're giving your heart away already kid! You haven't seen even half the females at this school! _Justin said.

_True. But you gotta admit, that purple dragon is __fine__!_ Justin's dragon said, looking back at who he now realized was Izzy's dragon.

_Well... I'm not really a dragon, so I don't know... but I'm sure if I was, she'd be really hot._ Justin said.

_Oh yes, she is._ Justin's dragon said. Izzy's dragon turned to look at him, and he winked. She blushed.

_What? I didn't know dragons could blush!_ He said.

_Oh, there are a lot of things you don't know about dragons... believe me._ Justin's dragon said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: okay, so since Kayla told Derek what I'm doing, curse her ability to read my mind, I have no choice but to tell you the truth.

Kayla: yay! Truth time!

Me: yes, Kayla. The truth is, as you can tell by Justin's dragon's comments, I am trying to set up a few dragon couples.

Derek: so you do have a method!

Me: yes, yes. I have a method. But, there won't be any dragon couples in this story.

Kayla: wait... do you mean there will be another story with dragon couples?

Me: I didn't say that.

Derek: but you implied it!

Me: no comment.

Kayla: you can't deny that you implied it!

Me: no comment!

Derek: she who denied it, implied it!

Me: I said NO COMMENT!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** its official! This story now has more reviews than any of my other stories! thank you thank you thank you!

Beth-copper-hatched (female)

Bridgette-blue

Cody-silver-hatched (male)

Courtney-gold-hatched (male)

DJ-white

Duncan-green w/black-hatched (female)

Eva-red w/flames-hatched (female)

Ezekial-yellow w/black lightning stripes-hatched (male)

X Geoff-pink

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white spot

Harold-mahogany-hatched (female)

Heather-magenta-hatched (female)

Izzy-purple-hatched (female)

Justin-orange and purple-hatched (male)

Katie-orange and blue-hatched (female)

Leshawna-brown

Lindsay-yellow orange-hatched (female)

Noah-red-hatched (male)

X Owen-changes color w/mood

Sadie-togepi colored-hatched (female)

Trent-black-hatched (male)

Tyler-brown w/white lines-hatched (male)

* * *

"Got any ones, Neon?" Duncan asked. Duncan had wanted so badly to play something fun, but DJ wouldn't gamble. DJ's dragon had suggested they play go fish instead.

_Go fish!_ Duncan's dragon said. Duncan drew a card. _Does pinky have any threes?_

_Nope! Go fish!_ Geoff's dragon said. Geoff's dragon was pink. Really pink. He had blue eyes and sharp claws that punctured the cards they were playing with.

_That's what I get for playing cards with dragons. _Duncan thought.

_Oh, I was hoping you'd say that! I __love__ fish!_ Duncan's dragon said. She drew a card, then set it down on the table with another. _Yay! I got a three!_

_DJ, do you have any fives? _Geoff's dragon asked.

"Sorry, go fish." DJ said. Duncan winced as Geoff's dragon put a hole in another card.

"Dude, you owe me new playing cards." Duncan said.

"What? Why me?" Geoff asked.

"Do you see the other dragons poking holes in my cards?" Duncan asked. It was true. Only Geoff's dragon was ruining cards.

"Do you have any tens, Geoff?" DJ asked.

"Go fish. Well, sure, but he needs the claws to be manly! Without the sharp edges, he'd look like a girl." Geoff said.

"True. But you still owe me new cards." Duncan said. Geoff just smirked.

"Hey Duncan, got any ones?" he asked.

"No! I can't believe I asked the wrong person! You had the one?" Duncan asked. Geoff's smirk got even wider.

"Come on, hand it over." Geoff said.

"Barzul." Duncan grumbled. He gave Geoff the card. "Okay, snowy, your turn."

_Hmm... Duncan, do you have any sevens?_ DJ's dragon asked. He had white, shiny scales and all the rest of his body was white. He had no spikes on his back. His light gray eyes were the only splotch of color on the dragon.

"Go fish. Pinky, do you have any fives?" Duncan said.

_Yeah, take it._ Geoff's dragon said. Duncan set the cards down.

_Got any sevens, snowy? _Duncan's dragon asked. DJ's dragon's scales ruffled up in a way that made him look like a living snowball.

_My... my... my seven? You want... my... seven? But.. I haven't... gotten any matches... yet... it's... not... fair..._ DJ's dragon said.

"It's okay, little one. It's just a game. You'll get more matches. It's just a game." DJ said.

_No... no... it's... my... seven... _DJ's dragon said, breathing hard. His scales were standing on end. Even though DJ's dragon had only hatched yesterday, DJ knew enough about him to know that when his scales ruffled like that, he was either upset, angry, confused, or a mix. And this was definitely upset, bordering angry.

"It's okay. Just take some deep breaths." DJ said.

White steam came from the dragon's nostrils, and small bits of white fire escaped his mouth as he breathed. DJ stroked the dragon's back.

"Good. Good. Take deep breaths. Count to ten. It's just a card. It's just a game." he said.

DJ's dragon took deep breaths, and after a count of ten his scales flattened back down and he seemed calm and collected once more.

_You asked for a seven?_ He asked, offering the card to Duncan's dragon.

_... yes... I did..._ Duncan's dragon said. She took the card.

"Wow, this is lame. Next time, were playing B.S." Duncan said.

_Popcorn!_ Duncan's dragon said.

"Then count me out." DJ said.

"Dude, it's a card game! There's nothing wrong with it!" Geoff said.

"My mama told me not to say that. Do you know what it means?" DJ said.

"Uh, yes. Why wouldn't I?" Duncan said.

So, Duncan, Geoff, DJ, and their dragons spent the next twenty minutes arguing over what game they'd play next time. Of course, they never really came to a decision because DJ had to go home for dinner, and Geoff had things to do.

_So who won the game?_ Duncan's dragon asked.

"That's easy, I did." Duncan said.

_Are you sure about that?_ Duncan's dragon said.

"Positive." Duncan said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: were getting down to the wire people!

Kayla: there are only four dragons left!

Derek: oh, I can't wait!

Me: I can't either!

Kayla: neither can I!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** if you have any ideas for dragon names, I'd be happy to hear them!

Beth-copper-hatched (female)

Bridgette-blue

Cody-silver-hatched (male)

Courtney-gold-hatched (male)

DJ-white-hatched (male)

Duncan-green w/black-hatched (female)

Eva-red w/flames-hatched (female)

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-hatched (male)

Geoff-pink-hatched (male)

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white spot

Harold-mahogany-hatched (female)

Heather-magenta-hatched (female)

Izzy-purple-hatched (female)

Justin-orange and purple-hatched (male)

Katie-orange and blue-hatched (female)

Leshawna-brown

Lindsay-yellow orange-hatched (female)

Noah-red-hatched (male)

Owen-changes color w/mood

Sadie-togepi colored-hatched (female)

Trent-black-hatched (male)

Tyler-brown w/white lines-hatched (male)

* * *

The dull gray egg turned red as it shook violently.

"What's wrong little eggy?" Owen asked. Brown engulfed the egg and it stopped moving. After a moment of brown, the egg went back to red and started shaking again.

"Little eggy? Can you hear me?" he asked. The egg didn't respond, he had a feeling it wouldn't. It stayed red. Small cracks were beginning to on the surface. There was quite a ruckus coming from the egg, like the dragon was trying to get out. The red color deepened, and the egg jolted again, this time resulting in a breakthrough. A large chunk of egg shell fell off and out popped a red dragon head.

"Oh good! You're out!" Owen said. But the dragon wasn't finished.

A scraping sound came next, and soon there were holes in the sides of the egg, and two clawed hands appeared, also red. More scraping, and he stood up on his feet, which were now free from the egg as well. Then came his tail. Then the dragon and the egg turned black, and the dragon sat awkwardly on the table.

"Well... mostly out. Need any help?" Owen said. The dragon stared blankly at him for a moment, then he turned dark brown.

_Well, as much as I'd like help, I'm supposed to get out on my own. Give me a minute to rest, and I'll get back to it._ He said.

"Oh. Okay!" Owen said. So he waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, his dragon got back up and pulled his arms back in. He turned red again, then Owen could only guess he was punching the inside of the shell. Soon there were many holes where he had punched through, but he still wasn't out. Black covered his scales again.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Owen asked. The dragon was panting.

_No... I just didn't expect getting out of here to be so much work..._ he said. He took a deep breath. _Okay, one more time, and I should get out of here. One... two... three!_

On one, he pulled his arms into his shell. On two, he took another deep breath and turned red. On three, he punched his arms out, shattering the egg shell into pieces and freeing himself.

He shook himself off and straightened himself, changing a bright yellow as he did so. He had long, sharp horns and claws that changed color along with his scales. Owen was curious as to why he changed color so much.

"Hey, what's up with the color thing?" Owen asked. A muddled brown-green shade covered him.

_I'm confused. What do you mean?_ The dragon asked.

"I mean, you keep changing color. Are you part chameleon?" Owen asked. The green disappeared, leaving him completely brown.

_You know, I don't really know. I'd have to look into it._ He said.

"Wait, did you say you were confused?" Owen asked.

_Yes..._ he said.

"So maybe you're like a mood ring? You change color with your mood." Owen said.

_That sounds right to me..._ his dragon said.

"So, brown-green means confused... what about when you were brown?" he asked.

And so, Owen and his dragon set about making a list that told what color went with which emotion.

It looked something like this.

_Red: angry, surprised, stressed out_

_Yellow: happy, cheery_

_Black: sleepy, worn out._

_Brown: thoughtful_

_Brown-green: confused._

_Gray: no emotion (asleep, unconscious, or otherwise)_

* * *

"Okay guys! Tomorrow is Friday. But it's not just any Friday. It is known by many names, from the Night of the Moon to the Moon of Many Earthen Stars. We'll just call it the Moon of Naming, to keep it simple." Chris said.

"And that means?" Justin asked.

"That means that tomorrow night we will go on a field trip." Chris said.

_A field trip! Oh boy!_ Bridgette's dragon said excitedly. Bridgette's dragon was a female, with blue scales, silver horns, and orange and blue wings.

_Oh, I love field trips!_ Katie's dragon said.

_Me too!_ Sadie's dragon said.

"So, what are we going to do on this field trip?" Duncan asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Courtney asked.

_Yeah, you'd think it would be easy to tell, right?_ Leshawna's dragon said. Leshawna's dragon was a dark brown male, with scary look to him. His long sharp teeth were menacing, and he had big powerful brown wings.

"Well, if it was obvious, I wouldn't be asking." Duncan said.

"We are going to the nearest forest so you can give your dragons names!" Chris said.

"But the nearest forest is miles away!" Beth said.

"All the way in the Spike-back mountains, to be exact." Cody said.

"Do you have any idea how long it would take to drive from Hornedale all the way to the Spike-backs?" Courtney asked.

_A really long time!_ Beth's dragon said.

"Well, if we start at six, we should be there by midnight." Chris said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: wow. Who wants to make that trip?

Kayla: EWW!

Derek: 6 hours! gross!

Me: I know, it's a long time to be stuck in a school bus.

Kayla: wait... where's Hornedale?

Me: oh, I might not have said this before, but that's where they are. Of course, for those of you who know your dragons, that means they're near the top.

Derek: Dragonia is shaped like a sleeping dragon, right?

Me: right. So (pulls down a map of Dragonia), this is Hornedale (points to one of the dragon's horns), and these are the Spike-backs (points to the dragon's spikes).

Kayla: oh... got it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** we're going to get on the bus next chapter, but for now, we're gonna have some fun and play some Dungeons and Dragons! I'm sorry to say that there's a bit of NoahxCody in this chapter, but it's okay because it's all in jest.

Beth-copper-hatched (female)

Bridgette-blue-hatched (female)

Cody-silver-hatched (male)

Courtney-gold-hatched (male)

DJ-white-hatched (male)

Duncan-green w/black-hatched (female)

Eva-red w/flames-hatched (female)

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-hatched (male)

Geoff-pink-hatched (male)

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white spot

Harold-mahogany-hatched (female)

Heather-magenta-hatched (female)

Izzy-purple-hatched (female)

Justin-orange and purple-hatched (male)

Katie-orange and blue-hatched (female)

Leshawna-brown-hatched (male)

Lindsay-yellow orange-hatched (female)

Noah-red-hatched (male)

Owen-changes color w/mood-hatched (male)

Sadie-Togepi colored-hatched (female)

Trent-black-hatched (male)

Tyler-brown w/white lines-hatched (male)

* * *

"Okay, now I open the door." Cody said.

"Are you sure? You aren't even gonna check for traps?" Harold asked.

"None of the other doors were trapped, why should this one be?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, just open it." Beth said. They were playing Dungeons and Dragons in the park. Beth was a rouge halfling, Cody was an elf cleric, Noah was a human wizard, and Harold was the Dungeon master, so he didn't have a character.

"Okay." Harold said. He rolled some dice. "Ouch. Turns out this was the door that was trapped."

"No way!" Cody said. "Oh, curse my bad luck!"

_So what does it do? Thirty points of damage? Magic arrows that hurt everyone? __Poison__?_ Harold's dragon asked.

_Ooh! Poison! Make it poison him! _Noah's dragon said. No matter how unenthusiastic and sarcastic a dragon was, it always enjoyed a good poisoning.

_Poison, it is so much fun, unless it hits you, unless you're the one..._ Cody's dragon said. Harold rolled some more dice.

"Nope, this is the pesky little trap that changes your gender. Make a reflex save." Harold said.

"How is a reflex save gonna help?" Cody asked.

"Because, if it touches you, you'll turn into a girl! Make a reflex save!" Harold said.

"Hold on, there isn't a trap that does that!" Beth said.

"Yes there is!" Harold said.

"No, there isn't." Noah said.

"Hey, I'm the dungeon master. I made this adventure up, so I say there is such a trap. And it's gonna hit Cody if he doesn't make a reflex save!" Harold said.

"Okay!" Cody said. He rolled the dice. A two, plus his reflex bonus was... "Five."

_Five? Was that the __best__ you could do?_ Noah's dragon asked.

_That's the worst reflex save I've ever seen!_ Harold's dragon said.

"Well, if you had rolled a one, it would have been permanent, but even though you didn't, you couldn't dodge it fast enough." Harold said.

"So, he's a girl?" Noah asked.

"Yay! I'm not the only one anymore!" Beth said. A mischievous smile played on Cody's face.

"So, when are we going on our first date Noah?" he said.

"What?" Noah asked.

"You know, I'm a girl now. It would be acceptable for you to be my boyfriend." Cody said.

"Boyfriend? You can't be serious." Noah said.

"You say that like your character totally wasn't just checking mine out." Cody said.

"He wasn't! Antorell isn't gay!" Noah said, referring to his character in the game.

"Of course not, Cody's a girl." Beth said, referring to Cody's character.

"Call me Codette." he said, marking his new name on his paper.

"Harold, how long is he going to be like this?" Noah asked. Harold chuckled.

"Long enough for a second date." he said.

"Oh, come on, you know I'm irresistible." Cody said.

"Noah kissed a guy!" Izzy yelled, popping out of a tree above them.

"Shut UP!" Noah said. Everyone had a laughing fit except Noah and Beth's dragon, who looked up at her master curiously.

_Beth, what does gay mean?_ She asked.

_I'll tell you when you're older!_ Beth said.

_But Beth,_ Beth's dragon said.

_When you're __older__!_ Beth said.

* * *

Ezekiel was frustrated. Frustrated that his dragon wouldn't talk to him. But luckily, he had a plan.

"Okay, this isn't working. I never know what you want, or what you need, or how you feel, or anything! If you don't talk, we can't communicate!" he said. The dragon blinked.

"So, since you aren't going to talk, I'm going to spend the next few days teaching you the English alphabet, among other written languages." he said. His dragon frowned, then pointed at the book with dragon symbols on the cover.

"No! Not dragon script! English alphabet." Ezekiel said. The dragon pointed at it again.

"Do you really want to learn that? I mean, I could teach you any other written language! Unicorn is fun. They write in the sand with their horns, eh." he said. The dragon shook his head, and pointed to the dragon script book again.

"Or hieroglyphics! Egyptians wrote with weird picture symbols, that one's easy to learn!" he said. But his dragon pointed at the dragon script book again. Ezekiel sighed.

"Okay, dragon script. But English first." he said. The dragon nodded.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: okay, so I know it's possible to make up your own monsters and traps in Dungeons and Dragons, because my dad made up these headless zombies that shoot rocks at people like cannons...

Kayla: ooh! I love that adventure!

Derek: yeah! It's an owl!

Me: an owl?

Derek: because owls hoot!

Kayla: isn't that clever?

Me: yeah, I guess...


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** it's time to get on the bus! lets go to the Spike-backs!

Beth-copper-hatched (female)

Bridgette-blue-hatched (female)

Cody-silver-hatched (male)

Courtney-gold-hatched (male)

DJ-white-hatched (male)

Duncan-green w/black-hatched (female)

Eva-red w/flames-hatched (female)

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-hatched (male)

Geoff-pink-hatched (male)

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white spot

Harold-mahogany-hatched (female)

Heather-magenta-hatched (female)

Izzy-purple-hatched (female)

Justin-orange and purple-hatched (male)

Katie-orange and blue-hatched (female)

Leshawna-brown-hatched (male)

Lindsay-yellow orange-hatched (female)

Noah-red-hatched (male)

Owen-changes color w/mood-hatched (male)

Sadie-Togepi colored-hatched (female)

Trent-black-hatched (male)

Tyler-brown w/white lines-hatched (male)

* * *

Gwen stared at her egg, hoping her sheer willpower would make it hatch.

Nope.

For whatever reason, it had decided to wait until the very last moment to hatch. They were slowly making their way to the Spike-back mountains in a large school bus. Professor Hatchet was driving. Chris was shouting directions at him. Owen and his dragon were eating. Courtney's dragon had been sleeping the whole trip and was still sleeping. Duncan and his dragon were planning something, but Gwen couldn't tell what. Geoff was trying to convince Harold that his dragon was not a girl, while Harold remained unconvinced.

"A dragon's gender is one of the main factors that decides its color. Boy dragons are not normally pink, so your dragon must be a girl." Harold said.

"No! He's not a girl! He's a guy!" Geoff said.

Harold's dragon knew Geoff's dragon was a guy, but was enjoying her master's stupidity. Bridgette's dragon was talking to Geoff's dragon in Dragontongue, so Gwen didn't know what they were saying. Ezekiel was trying to teach his dragon the English alphabet, but he wasn't having much luck. Eva's dragon was having a weight-lifting contest with Justin's dragon. Heather had enchanted a doll and was using it to teach her dragon ballet. Izzy and her dragon had been having fun popping up randomly all over the bus and scaring people half to death. They had actually popped up by where Courtney was sitting, and her dragon got so spooked he charred one half of the table and burned the other half to a crisp. They hadn't popped up since, which made Gwen think she was next. DJ was talking to Leshawna about some recipe, and Leshawna didn't seem to care. Neither did the dragons. Katie and Sadie were asleep, but their dragons were talking up a storm. Tyler's dragon was admiring Lindsay's dragon from afar, and Lindsay's dragon wasn't noticing.

Trent was playing his guitar and his dragon was humming along. And judging by the way some of the female dragons were swaying back and forth, and by the way her egg was rocking with the beat, it had to be Dragonsong. Beth and her dragon were having a laughing fit, and Cody and his dragon were spitting out rhyme after rhyme after rhyme to go with the music. Gwen thought that was odd. At the beginning of the year, Cody always put up with his dragon, but also kind of resented his constant rhyming. But now, Cody was rhyming along with his dragon and seemed to be having a great time. Noah was trying to read, but wasn't really getting anywhere.

_Cody got turned into a girl, but Noah wouldn't have her for the world._ Cody's dragon sang.

"So tell me what a girl has to do, in order to get some lovin' from you!" Cody sang. This got a lot of laughs.

"There's nothing you can do." Noah said through gritted teeth.

_If, it's love, we decide that it's forever, no one else can do it better,_ Cody's dragon sang.

"If, it's love, then we're two birds of a feather, and the rest is just whatever!" Cody sang.

"It's not love." Noah said, teeth still gritted.

"It's love." Cody said.

"No it's not." Noah said.

"Yes it is." Cody said.

"No it's not!" Noah said.

"Noah and Cody sitting in a tree!" Izzy said, popping up behind the table and making Noah jump.

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ Izzy's dragon said, popping up on the other side of the table and scaring Noah again.

"First comes love," Izzy said.

_Then comes __marriage__,_ Izzy's dragon said.

"Then comes Noah with a baby carriage!" They both said.

"It was just truth or dare!" Noah said. "I didn't know someone," he paused and glanced over at Beth," was gonna dare me to kiss him!"

Beth and her dragon were red-faced and in stitches, while everyone else was laughing almost as hard. Izzy and her dragon had disappeared again.

"And then tell the whole school!" Izzy said, popping up again. Noah jumped, again.

"Hey, I just came up with the dare. Cody was the one who told everyone." Beth said.

"Guilty as charged." Cody said smugly.

_Noah had her so many times but somehow he doesn't want more,_ Noah's dragon sang suddenly.

_Noah minds spending every day, out on her corner in the pouring rain,_ Cody's dragon sang.

"Won't look for the girl who was once a boy, won't ask her if she wants to stay a while," Trent sang.

_But she will be loved, she will be loved!_ Trent's dragon sang. They went on joking at Noah for a few more verses, but eventually it got old and they stopped.

"Beth?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah?" Beth said.

"What was all that about Noah kissing Cody?" Gwen asked.

"What does it matter to you? You don't like him." Beth said.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to know." Gwen said.

"Good point. Well, Cody and Noah and I were at this party, and we were playing truth or dare. But before we started playing, Noah asked me to dare him to kiss this girl he liked, and I said I would. But then , during the game, the girl got asked if she liked Noah, and she said no, so I knew I couldn't make Noah kiss her now, because that wouldn't be fair to her. So it came to be my turn, and I asked Noah if he wanted truth or dare, and he picked dare, because that was the plan. Well, like I said, I couldn't give him the original dare, so I said the first thing that popped into my head." Beth said.

"Which was having him kiss Cody?" Gwen asked, confused.

"Well..." Beth said, a blush crawling onto her face. "I was sort of hoping that someone would give me that dare, so it was on my mind and it just kinda came out..."

"And he didn't forfeit?" Gwen asked.

"No. The person who organized the party said whoever played wasn't allowed to quit until the game ended. But since I didn't specify where, he got away with kissing his ear. Not many people heard that part though." Beth said.

"Well, ear or not, that's still pretty embarrassing. I would have forfeited." Gwen said.

_Yeah, I think my master's the only one here who would have taken that dare if given a choice._ Beth's dragon said. Beth blushed a deeper shade of red. Gwen laughed, then turned her attention back to the egg.

"Why won't you hatch? Do you want me to fail?" Gwen asked. The egg didn't respond, it just kept rocking along with the music.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: wow. Must suck to be Gwen right now, she's the only one who doesn't have a dragon.

Kayla: yeah, I mean, even we have dragons! Isn't that right Pumpkin?

Pumpkin(an orange female dragon):_ oh yes!_

Derek: yeah, we have the best dragons.

Mango(a redish-brown male dragon): _yes you do, master!_

Pumpkin: _yeah, you guys are the writers, so your dragons are the best._

Ruby(a red female dragon): _where's Glaedr? You said he'd be here!_

Me: all in good time, dear dragon, all in good time...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **wow that last chapter was long... it doesn't really matter though, the dragons get their names this chapter! Oh, and the list won't be so darn messy either.

And how perfect is this? that I managed to get the naming chapter and the last chapter of the most dangerous challenge up the same day? if you ask me, that couldn't have gone more perfectly! Now I can start The Unexpected Journey 2: Kamar's Revenge! I promise I'll have it up sometime next week!

Beth-copper-hatched (female)

Bridgette-blue-hatched (female)

Cody-silver-hatched (male)

Courtney-gold-hatched (male)

DJ-white-hatched (male)

Duncan-green w/black-hatched (female)

Eva-red w/flames-hatched (female)

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-hatched (male)

Geoff-pink-hatched (male)

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white spot

Harold-mahogany-hatched (female)

Heather-magenta-hatched (female)

Izzy-purple-hatched (female)

Justin-orange and purple-hatched (male)

Katie-orange and blue-hatched (female)

Leshawna-brown-hatched (male)

Lindsay-yellow orange-hatched (female)

Noah-red-hatched (male)

Owen-changes color w/mood-hatched (male)

Sadie-Togepi colored-hatched (female)

Trent-black-hatched (male)

Tyler-brown w/white lines-hatched (male)

* * *

Gwen saw Chris waiting patiently for everyone to get out of the bus. Gerald landed behind him, he had flown the whole way.

"Alright, I trust you all read chapter four in the book?" he asked. Everyone nodded or said yes. "Good. Now I don't have to waste your five minutes before midnight explaining the naming ritual. So you have five minutes to find a good clearing, don't all go together, then the moon will be up at the top of the sky for five minutes before it starts to descend. In that time, you must name your dragon. Now go!"

Gwen went off into the forest, holding her egg and thinking how stupid this all was. But, nevertheless, she found a clearing and sat on the ground to wait. The egg wobbled.

And wobbled.

And wobbled.

It was maddening. Gwen watched as it wobbled and wobbled and wobbled. She knew the moon was rising, she knew the time was approaching. Then, just as she was starting to lose hope, a crack appeared on the egg. If Gwen had been sitting in a chair, she would have fell out of it. She looked up at the sky. About half a minute left. She looked back at the egg. Another crack.

"Come on... you can do it..." she said. Ten. Nine. Eight. Another crack. Seven. More cracks. Six. Five. More wobbling. Four. Three. Two. One.

_CRACK!_

The egg split open, right at the stroke of midnight, to reveal a beautiful female dragon with shimmering midnight blue scales. Among the blue scales, white scales were scattered. She had midnight blue eyes full of wonder, and her head was bright white. Gwen hardly had time to react, but picked up the dragon and held her up to the sky. She already knew what to name her.

"Dragon, under the eyes of the dragon in the moon I name you... Moonshadow!" she said. Her dragon began to glow. Not shimmer, like before, but glow. And as more glowing shapes appeared, Gwen heard the names of other dragons.

"...I name you, Neon!"

"Penny!"

"Oceania!"

"Tempest!"

"Gilderoy!"

"Snowball!"

"Pyro!"

"Sparky!"

"Lucas!"

"Doris!"

"Maggie!"

"Amethyst!"

"Topaz!"

"Charie!"

"Togie!"

"Rusty!"

"Melanie!"

"Kamar!"

"Tye!"

"Sport!"

"Muse!"

Gwen wasn't sure who said which name, but she knew she'd find out soon enough.

_Moonshadow... how pretty..._ Gwen's dragon said. The glow had faded a bit, but it wasn't gone. She spread her wings, making herself look like the star-scape above.

_I think it fits you. You were hatched under the shadow of the moon, after all._

* * *

Trent set his dragon down on the forest floor. His black scales were glowing still, and he was wagging his tail happily. Trent pulled his music note pendant from his pocket.

_Muse, you are a dragonling now. And I would like to give you this._ Trent said, putting the pendant around his dragon's neck.

_What is it?_ Muse asked. He lifted the pendant to look at it. It was a gold music note hanging from a silver chain.

_It's something my grandfather gave me, when I was nine. I was playing my guitar in my room, when he walked in, holding that very pendant. He said 'Trent, you have a gift, and I never want you to forget that.' He put it around my neck, and it's been my lucky charm ever since._ Trent said.

_Wow... so why do you give it to me?_ Muse asked.

Trent knelt down in front of his dragon and looked him in the eyes. _Because you have a gift. And I never want you to forget that._

Muse wrapped his paw around the music note. His vision blurred slightly. _Thank you. I won't._

The glow had stopped now and the moon was descending, so Trent knew the five minutes were up.

_Come on, let's head back._ Trent said.

* * *

As Moonshadow waited for the others to get back(her and Gwen were the first ones back), Chris's dragon Gerald came up to her.

_Greetings young dragonling._ He said, then turned to Gwen. _If I may ask, when did she hatch?_

_At the stroke of midnight, why?_ Gwen said. Gerald gasped, then bowed his head to Moonshadow.

_I'm sorry, I did not know we would be having a lucky one in this class._ He said.

_Lucky one? What's that?_ Gwen asked.

"A lucky one! No way!" Chris said. He ran forward, then stopped as he laid eyes on the dragon. He bowed. "She is just as the prophecy said."

Moonshadow heard rustling from the trees, and turned to see a human boy(whose name she didn't know), and a green eyed dragon with obsidian scales. Hanging around his neck was a music note on a chain. Moonshadow wasn't sure what a lucky one was, but apparently he was, because he bowed.

_Please, you do not need to bow. I do not even know what a lucky one is._ She said. The dragon looked at her, his green eyes glowing.

_I don't either. I just saw him bowing to you and decided I should too._ He said. His voice was warm and smooth, like melted butter, and it had a musical quality it.

_Oh. Well, apparently I'm this foretold lucky one, but no one will tell me what that means. I'm Moonshadow, by the way._ She said.

_Muse._ He said.

_You sing Dragonsong?_ She asked.

_Yes. My master says I have a gift._ He said, reaching up to hold his pendant.

_You do. I heard you on the way here._ She said. More dragons and people were coming through the trees. Gerald cleared his throat.

_Humans and dragonlings, if I may have your attention._ He said. A silence ran through the group. _We have here a young dragonling, hatched at the stroke of midnight. _He gestured to Moonshadow. _And I am pleased to say that she is not just a dragon, but a lucky one._

_But what does that mean?_ Gilderoy, Courtney's dragon, asked.

_The lucky one is a dragon infused with the power of luck. The dragon that brings forth good and bad luck to the world. Without one, there is no luck._ Gerald said. There were a few gasps. _The lucky ones live for five thousand years, while ordinary dragons live about a thousand. She will be able to give luck, good or bad, to whoever asks. She truly is a dragon goddess. The dragons heard that and bowed._

Moonshadow blushed. _Well, I don't know about goddess, but I sound pretty important._

_Oh, yes you are! Only one lucky one was ever killed before his time. There was no luck at all for four thousand years! Anyone who said he had luck was struck by lightning from nowhere! You are immensely important!_ Gerald said.

_How does one become a lucky one? I sure wish I knew. If you do not tell me, I shall keep asking until you do!_ Tempest, Cody's dragon, said.

_The lucky ones are dragons hatched on the stroke of midnight. It is said they are lucky because they know instantly who they are. When a dragon is a hatchling, it has no name. It does not know who it is. It does not grow or change until it has a name. Some spend a year as a hatchling because they hatched too late. Lucky ones, on the other hand, are named as soon as they hatch. They do not have to be hatchlings, and so luck is under their control._ Gerald said.

_So what about the prophecy?_ Muse asked.

"Ah, yes. Yesterday, the last lucky one died. But before he did, he foretold the next lucky one, as all lucky ones do. Gerald, please tell them what he said." Chris said.

Gerald cleared his throat and began to speak in a voice that was not his own. _On the Night of the Moon, a young dragon will be hatched, beneath the shadow of the Moon. They will call her Moonshadow, and her scales will be like the star-scape above. She will be liked by many, hated by some, but truly loved by few. Then the time will come for her to take my place on the council, but whether she will be with a male, I know not. All the same, I wish her good fortune._

* * *

The ride home was mostly the same as the ride there, except the first twenty minutes were spent learning the names of the dragons. Gwen created a list of which person had which dragon with which name, so she wouldn't forget. Tempest taught Penny the meaning of the word 'gay', despite Beth's protesting, and Penny was disgusted by what she found out. Sparky, Ezekiel's dragon, was showing off his newfound ability to write his thoughts on paper. Neon and Duncan were joking at Courtney for actually naming her dragon Gilderoy, even thought she said she wouldn't. Gilderoy was sleeping. At one point, Neon flew over to where Harold and his dragon Doris were sitting, and stole Doris's glasses. Muse was singing in Dragontongue, and Moonshadow would occasionally jump in and sing with him. They sounded good together, even though Gwen couldn't understand them. A lot of the dragons were asleep, and a lot of their masters were too. Topaz, Justin's dragon, was awake, and was staring at Izzy's dragon, Amethyst. She didn't notice. Izzy didn't either, she was snoozing.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: okay, for an official list of names, you can see the next chapter, which should be up soon.

Ruby: _master! Where's Glaedr!_

Glaedr (a gold male dragon): _why, I believe I'm right here, Ruby._

Ruby: _oh. Hi Glaedr!_

Pumpkin: _where's your master?_

Kayla: Derek said he couldn't come.

Derek: yeah, Ryan is being mister 'too cool for author's notes'.

Me: well, he is pretty cool.

Mango: _no way. Anyone who doesn't want to be in an author's note for one of __your__ stories, is a dork._

Glaedr: _my master is not a dork!_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** wow. That was a really long chapter... last chapter, I mean. I just had a lot to write, and I didn't want to split it in two, and I tried to condense it as much as possible, but was still really long... sorry. So this chapter will be mostly random, just stuff that happens the next day. Stuff I thought would be fun. Enjoy!

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Tempest snickered as Cody struggled, trying desperately to break free of Sierra. She had tackled him in the hall and wouldn't get off.

"Come on Sierra! This is so not cool! Get off!" he said.

"Oh Cody, you're so cute when you're angry." she said.

"Let go!" he said, still trying to get loose.

"Now why would I do that when you love it so much?" she asked.

"I don't love it!" he said.

"Yes you do!" she said.

"I'm gonna be late to class!" he said.

"Nonsense. We still have like... five minutes!" she said, looking at a clock.

"You leave me no choice." he said. He whistled. "Here Temp! Here boy!"

_Tempest is not a dog. Tempest is not a hog. So stop treating him like one, and just let him have some fun!_ Tempest said.

"Tempest, I need you to get this girl off me. Please?" Cody said. Tempest decided that was a good idea, and went to his aid. But then he ran into Sierra's dragon.

The little pink dragon was cute and cuddly. She had big blue eyes, and her snout was shorter than most dragon snouts. Her teeth were dull, her horns were short and stubby, and her retractable claws couldn't even scratch a fly. A poor excuse for a dragon, but she was from a human lab species known as the South American Short-snout, meaning her species was created by humans to be the perfect pet dragon.

"Tempest? Have you met Rosaline?" Sierra asked.

_I thought I had. Maybe you've gone mad._ Tempest said.

_Hi Tempest. I really don't care for our masters together, so you can do whatever you want to get her off. I won't stop you._ Rosaline took this opportunity. He walked forward and glared at Sierra. She flinched. He growled. She moved back a bit.

_Master! The Tempest is raging!_ Rosaline joked. Cody chuckled. Tempest snapped at Sierra, and she got up and ran off.

_Thank you! Thank you! What should I do, if I want to repay you?_ Tempest asked.

_Don't try to take me out for a date. I don't like you like that. But I would like to know where that hot gold dragon in your class eats lunch._ Rosaline said.

_Do you mean Gilderoy? He won't be someone's toy._ Tempest said.

_Gilderoy, a perfect name for a perfect dragon... tell me how to find him!_ Rosaline said.

_He always eats lunch with his master's bunch. At a table in the human stable._ Tempest said.

_The cafeteria? Great! Thanks!_ She said, running off after her master.

* * *

With five minutes until class started, Neon, Gilderoy, and Doris were playing a game of riddles. It was Neon's turn, and she had a great riddle in mind.

_When I was going to St. Ives, I met a man with seven wives. Each wife had seven cats. Each cat had seven kittens. How many were going to St. Ives?_ Neon said. She sat there grinning smugly as her arch nemesis Doris tried to figure out the answer.

_Let's see... a man with seven wives... each wife had seven cats... that's 50... and each cat had seven kittens... 49 times 7 is... 343... plus the man is 344! The answer is 344!_ Doris said.

_Wow, you're dense._ Gilderoy said. _I believe the answer is one, am I right?_

_Gilderoy is right._ Neon said.

_What? That's impossible! I did the math and everything!_ Doris said.

_Listen again, Doris. When I was going to St. Ives, I met a man with seven wives. Each wife had seven cats. Each cat had seven kittens. How many were going to St. Ives?_ Neon said.

_That's still 344._ Doris said.

_No, when __I__ was going to St. Ives!_ Neon said.

_I don't see where you're going with that._ Doris said.

_You're right, Gilderoy, she __is__ dense._ Neon said. _I'd even venture to say she's denser than Lindsay._

_No one is denser than Lindsay._ Melanie said. _Trust me, I live with her._

Neon shuddered at the thought. To live with such a human must be a living nightmare.

_No, Doris. When __I__ was going to St. Ives. That's one person. The riddle doesn't say where the man and wives and cats were going._ Gilderoy said.

_Oh. Give me another one, I'll do better!_ Doris said, though Neon highly doubted that.

_The one who makes me doesn't need me, and the one who needs me can't make me. What am I? _Gilderoy said.

_I haven't the slightest idea._ Doris said.

_Is it a grave?_ Neon asked. Gilderoy nodded.

_That's it exactly, Neon. Those who dig graves don't need them because they're alive, and those who need graves can't make them because they're dead._ Gilderoy said.

"That's a grave topic for a riddle." Duncan said.

_Alright, my turn! If you were in a dark room with a candle, a wood stove, a match, and a gas stove, which would you light first?_ Doris asked.

_That's an easy one, you'd light the gas stove because it's the best._ Gilderoy said.

_Actually, Gilderoy, you can't really light the gas stove without first lighting the match._ Neon said.

_The match? Was that an option?_ Gilderoy asked, sounding surprised.

_It was an option! Who's dense now, huh?_ Doris said.

"Hey! Didn't you hear the bell? Class is starting, and I have something important to say!" Chris said, interrupting their game.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: but you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out what!

Ruby: _but why?_

Me: because this chapter is much too long!

Ryan: well, I for one know what's coming.

Me: Ryan! You made it!

Glaedr: _so glad you finally got here, the other dragons were making fun of you._

Pumpkin and Mango: _no we weren't!_

Ryan: don't worry guys. It's cool.

Kayla: that's good to know.

Derek: yeah, now we know you won't bother our poor dragons about it.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** today we get to find out what was so important. Why did Chris call everyone's attention like that? Let's find out!

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Everyone was silent. Nobody spoke, and everyone wanted to know what was so important. Muse could practically feel the anticipation in the air.

"Now, I know you guys are all very attached to your dragons, so this might be hard for you to hear." Chris began.

"You aren't going to take our dragons away, are you?" Courtney asked.

_Please do not take me away! I love my master so!_ Gilderoy said, flying over to hug Courtney's arm.

"Calm down Gilderoy! You aren't being separated forever. Today after class, you dragons will be going to dragon class." Chris said.

_Like school within school? Is that cool, or is that cool?_ Tempest asked.

"That's pretty cool, Temp." Cody said, although Muse detected a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

_School within school is like cool within cool!_ Tempest said.

_So true._ Penny said. Muse felt the tension in the room grow, mixed with a slight bit of curiosity. He decided to ask the question which seemed to be on everyone's mind.

_What exactly __is__ dragon class?_ Muse asked. A few of the female dragons seemed to relax a little at the sound of his voice, which he found a little funny. Moonshadow was among them, and maybe that was because she liked him. But then again, Pyro was one of them too. He reached up to hold his music note pendant, which hung loosely around his neck.

"Dragon class is exactly what it sounds like. You dragons will go to the next room over, and be taught appropriate dragon subjects by the Principal's dragon, Meadow." Chris said.

_What does Meadow look like?_ Charie and Togie asked simultaneously. They then looked at each other and erupted into a fit of giggles. The dragons and humans then began discussing how they believed Meadow would look, except for Muse, Chris, and Gerald. Muse took advantage of the distraction to stare longingly at Moonshadow without being caught. _She's so beautiful and mysterious... see how her scales are touched by Luna and the lucky ones of old? The mirror images of the moon and stars? When she spreads her wings, I swear I can see the Bowing Dragon on them._

A thunderous roar sounded through the classroom, and Muse was jolted out of his thoughts. He turned his attention to the source of the roar, which was Gerald. Muse found himself staring in fear at Gerald's giant yellowing teeth. He shook the fear off, not wanting to seem like a wimp. It was a wonder Gerald could fit in the classroom, he was so big. And when he reared up on his hind legs (he usually stood on four) and roared, he only looked bigger and scarier.

_Now listen up, little ones. Meadow is a beautiful green dragon, her scales dark green, like a shady meadow. Her eyes are an even darker shade of green, and she's about as old as I am._ Gerald said.

_Do you like her? _Melanie asked.

_I assure you, our relationship is strictly professional._ Gerald said.

_But what if you weren't dragon teachers?_ Lucas asked. Gerald thought about this for a moment.

_Why, if we weren't teachers, we could... no, one must not dwell on such absurd subjects. Suffice it to say that we are good friends._ Gerald said. Muse spent the rest of class wondering what Gerald would've said.

* * *

Oceania walked through the hallway, trying to find the aforementioned classroom. She was so caught up in her searching, that she didn't notice the dragon in front of her until she bumped into him.

_Oh! I'm so sorry!_ She exclaimed. The dragon she had bumped into looked at her with dark red eyes, like glittering garnets. He had red-orange scales and pearly white claws and horns.

_Oceania, right?_ He asked. There was a purring quality to his voice that Oceania found very attractive.

_Yes._ She said. He smiled a pearly white smile and offered her a paw. She shook it.

_Nice to meet you. I'm Arsenic._ He said.

_It's nice to meet you too._ She said.

_May I just say, you are a very pretty dragon._ He said. He began gently scratching under her right ear fan, and she put all her will power into resisting the urge to purr.

_Thank you._ She said, blushing when she began purring anyways.

_Oh, you like that, do you?_ He asked. He started scratching behind the other ear fan, and her purring got louder. She tapped her foot against the ground because it just felt so good. It was a little sad when he stopped.

_Excuse me, but I must get to class._ He said.

_I also must get to class. Could you tell me where to find E4?_ She asked.

_It's right next to Chris's classroom._ He said.

_It is?_ She asked. She then recalled how Chris had said that dragon class was the next room over. _Then I'm going the wrong way! Goodbye!_

_Goodbye Oceania, I hope to see you again soon._ He said.

* * *

**A/N**

Ryan: Luna? The lucky ones of old? The 'Bowing Dragon'? What do all those terms mean?

Derek: and what about ear fans?

Kayla: those are the webbed fans that sit in front of a dragon's ear holes, more commonly known as the _griff_.

Me: yes, and don't worry. You will learn more of the aforementioned dragon culture in chapters to come.

Kayla: but what of Arsenic? Who is his master?

Me: that will be revealed later on.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** okay, from here on out we will focus mainly on dragon class. There will be a few out of class encounters and such, but this story is mainly about the dragons, and not so much the people.

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Neon got to dragon class early the first day, wanting to make a good impression on the teacher. Right as she stepped in the room, she was pleased by the warm, welcoming feeling she got. The old female dragon was sweet and had a very kind face. Just as Gerald had said, she was a deep mossy green.

_Why, hello there, little one._ Meadow said. She picked up a piece of paper and studied it for a minute. _Ah, there you are. Your name is Neon, correct?_

_Yes. I am Neon, the dragon of Duncan._ Neon said.

_Duncan. He's the troublemaker, right?_ Meadow asked. She must have seen the blush spreading on Neon's face. _It's quite alright. I can just tell that you will be different._

_I'll try._ Neon said.

_Good. Now, what of the other dragons in your class? What are they like?_ Meadow asked.

_Well, we have a faerie dragon named Melanie, who is lots smarter than her master. Pyro can't breathe fire, but she can still make it. Sparky doesn't talk._ Neon said.

_He doesn't?_ Meadow asked.

_No, not at all! I doubt he even speaks to his master. Penny is a little thing, I believe she comes from a large clutch. Charie and Togie are best friends. They don't like being separated, and I'd advise against separating them._ Neon said.

_Alright, I'll fix that on my seating chart so we don't have any problems. _Meadow said. By then the other dragons were coming into the classroom.

_Amethyst's master is beyond crazy, and I think Topaz's master is using him as a chore monkey. Tempest likes to rhyme. I think he talks in rhyme all the time._ Neon said.

_And now he's got you doing it, huh?_ Meadow asked.

_Oh... I didn't mean to rhyme that, although it is quite contagious and drives his master crazy._ Neon said.

_I heard his master is the descendant of..._ Meadow paused as Tempest entered the room.

_He is, although he has changed his last name to 'Anderson'. Tye often changes color, and his master believes he is like a mood ring. Moonshadow is a lucky one, and I've heard it's very odd for a lucky one to have a master. _Neon said.

_It is. It is quite odd indeed. Even more so since she was hatched as part of a school program._ Meadow said.

_Sport has the coloring of a football, and the morning after he hatched, his master was tossing him around like one. It sure was a sight. Maggie has a very mean master, I'm worried the meanness will rub off on her. Muse is a talented fellow. He makes the most beautiful noise when he hums, I believe it is called 'Dragonsong'._ Neon said.

_Dragonsong? I love Dragonsong! You know, Gerald used to hum the most beautiful Dragonsong for me. I could sit and listen for hours._ Meadow said.

_Gerald? Really? He doesn't seem the type._ Neon said.

_Yes, well... he sort of gave it up after the incident... _Meadow said.

_Oh. Oceania is a very nice dragon, I almost would like to be friends with her. But I prefer the company of Snowball and Lucas._ Neon said.

_And what are they like?_ Meadow asked.

_Well, Snowball does this thing with his scales where they puff up when he gets upset... and Lucas... well... he's pink._ Neon said.

_He's pink? You'd think only girl dragons could be pink!_ Meadow said.

_I know, right? Anyways, Doris is half blind and my arch nemesis. Put me anywhere near her, and our friendship won't last long, dear teacher._ Neon threatened, all the while trying to keep a friendly air about her.

_Of course Neon, I wouldn't dream of it._ Meadow said.

_Kamar and his master... there's a bit of... friction... between them. I believe Kamar is a free spirit, and does not like being constrained. Then there's Rusty, who I've heard has a bit of a hoarding problem..._ Neon said. By now all the dragons had entered the room, and were waiting for class to start.

_Hoarding, huh? That's never good. How does that old rhyme go? _Meadow said.

'_Greed is good,' or so foolish dragons will say, until piles of treasure bring killing thieves where they lay!_ Tempest said.

_Ah yes, of course. Thank you Tempest._ Meadow said. Neon was a little unnerved to know the other dragons had been listening. _Neon, what of Gilderoy? He seems like a fine young dragon, have you nothing to say of him?_

Neon saw Gilderoy's _griff_ prick up at the sound of his name, but he didn't raise his head. _Oh, him? He's nothing special._ She hated her affections, for they would not go away and threatened to betray her lies.

_Really? You have no gossip of any sort? No interesting tidbits to tell? Whatever it is, I'd like to hear it._ Meadow said.

Neon noticed that Gilderoy's _griff_ had lowered, and he was no longer listening. _Well... he does like his master a lot... Lucas even jokes that if his master was a dragon..._

_Go on..._ Meadow urged.

Neon dropped her voice to a whisper, so not even Sparky's ultra sensitive ears would pick up on it. And his ears could pick up anything, so being quiet enough was a real challenge. _Well, Lucas thinks that if Gilderoy's master was a dragon, he'd try to mate with her..._ This especially unnerved her, since she really liked him. She cursed her affections once again.

Meadow just laughed. _Oh, what silly things you dragonlings gossip about! As if that would ever be true!_

And of course, if Meadow didn't think it was so, neither should she.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: yeah, I don't think you need to worry about that, Neon.

Kayla: although, the phrase 'if Courtney was a dragon...' settles oddly in my ears.

Derek: yeah, especially after she said her mom was a dragon.

Ryan: actually, she said her mom was a dragon breeder.

Me: exactly. Trust me, there's nothing to worry about.

Ruby: _but you said..._

Me: I said there's nothing to worry about!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N **and now it's time for dragon class!

Also, there are some things I need to clear up from last chapter. First of all, Courtney is not a dragon. Second of all, Gilderoy doesn't love her as a mate, he loves her as a mother. Alright?

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Despite Sparky's sacred vow to live his life forever in silence, he knew he'd have to communicate somehow. That's why he took such care learning to write, and penned his notes in perfect dragon script, and occasionally English. Of course, he still took pleasure in watching Ezekiel fumble around for an answer when he wouldn't tell. When he walked into the dragon classroom, he heard Neon telling Meadow that he didn't talk, although she didn't seem to know why. He purposefully took a seat by Pyro, who was just like him. A dragon who couldn't breathe fire, and therefore knew what he was going through. The only real difference was that Pyro could still make fire. Aside from that, Sparky found Pyro very pretty. Why, he could sit and stare into her dark brown eyes for hours and never get bored. Unfortunately, many dragons in love are kept from each other because of the disputes between their masters, and Sparky knew quite well that Eva did not like Ezekiel. At least, she didn't seem to...

_Alright, class! I would normally begin dragon class with flying lessons, but I can tell just by looking at you guys that you're a very advanced group! So, if you haven't flown yet, raise your paw._ Sparky had flown before, so he didn't raise his paw. In fact, no one raised their paw. _Oh, good! But, I can't go on word alone. Tempest, please demonstrate to me that you can fly._ Meadow said. Tempest happily obliged.

_Oh yes, Meadow, I can fly! I can fly so very high! If not for the ceiling, I'd touch the sky! Oh, how I do love to fly!_ He said, as he flew through the air above the other dragons.

_Alright, Tempest. You may take your seat now. That was some lovely poetry too._ Meadow said.

_Yes, I'm a poet. And this time, I did know it!_ Tempest said.

_How about you, Melanie?_ Meadow asked. Instead of flying all over the classroom, Melanie simply hovered above her seat. _Good job, Melanie. And might I add you have a very nice set of wings._

_Thank you Meadow._ Melanie said. Then Meadow came towards Sparky.

_And what of you, Sparky? Can you fly?_ She asked. Sparky did a loop in the air around his seat, but said nothing. _Great job!_ Then Meadow's voice lowered so that Sparky was sure he was the only one who heard. _And don't worry, I won't try to make you talk. I know of your oath, and believe it was very noble of you._ Sparky reached into his backpack and pulled out a note, handing it to Meadow. She read it over, and then returned to the front of the room.

_I trust the rest of you can fly as well? And , as always, if you can't fly but just don't want to admit it, you can come visit me at lunch or after school for flying lessons. Okay? Goodness, you wouldn't believe how many pride issues my dragons have had in my years of teaching. There's always at least ten each year, whether it's about flying or another subject... _Meadow said.

* * *

Rosaline walked out of dragon class, glad it was lunch. She didn't much like her dragon class teacher. He was a big scary brown dragon. He always looked at her like he wanted to eat her. Like she was a tasty morsel of beef. She was headed towards the cafeteria in search of Gilderoy, when she passed by a pink dragon. She recognized him as Lucas, a dragon in Gilderoy's class. He was leaned against a wall, smoking... something. It was completely on fire, and it smelled like wood smoke. Like a campfire. She watched him pull it from his mouth, and smoke filled the air around him. When she got closer, she realized it was just fire.

_That's a cool trick!_ Rosaline exclaimed.

_Thanks. Rosaline, right?_ Lucas asked. The sound of him saying her name made her want to purr, but she fought it.

_That's me. Aren't you in Gilderoy's class?_ She asked, the purr coming out anyways. She just prayed to Luna that he didn't catch it.

_Yeah. My name is Lucas. Gilderoy is a bit odd._ He said.

_Oh, but he's __so__ cute!_ She said.

_Don't bother. Neon is already next in line for his affections._ Lucas said.

_Who's first?_ Rosaline asked. Lucas chuckled.

_His master. Although his love for her is more like a hatchling's for it's mother._ He said.

_Neon, huh? You're right. I wouldn't stand a chance against her._ She said. He let more smoke tumble, then offered the fire to her.

_Do you want to try?_ He asked.

_Really? I've never tasted fire before._ She said. Short-snouts couldn't breathe fire. She took it from him and put it in her mouth. The taste was impossible to describe, but it was so good and made her feel a bit light-headed. And just the fact that the fire didn't disintegrate when she took it was fascinating. She made a mental note to talk to Gerald about that. She took it back out and blew smoke in perfect little rings.

In the meantime, Lucas had gotten more fire for himself, which implied that she could keep the fire she had.

_What about you, Lucas?_ She asked. _Who holds your affections?_

_Love is overrated. Besides, no self-respecting dragonelle would ever fall for a guy like me. _He said.

_Don't talk like that! I know you'll find someone!_ She said.

_Well, I don't. My parents didn't even want me._ He said. They spent the rest of lunch talking and shrouding themselves in a cloud of smoke. But then Sierra found them and Lucas made up an excuse, telling her they were having a fire-breathing contest. Rosaline was just lucky she bought it, who knows what Sierra would've done if she found out she had been smoking.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: aww, poor Lucas.

Kayla: I hope he finds someone.

Derek: yeah.

Ryan: don't worry, Alana told me he will eventually.

Ruby: _that's good. No dragon should be left alone because of scale color._


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** you'd better get out of the way, because a fight is about to commence!

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Gilderoy watched in fascination as a red dragon and a bronze dragon circled each other below. They circled and circled, angry looks on their faces, wings folded tightly against their backs. He didn't know what had started the fight, why the bronze had challenged the red, he just knew he had never seen a real dragon fight before. The bloodlust in the bronze's eyes sent a chill through him, but nothing could make him turn away from the fight. Closer examination revealed the red dragon to be Kamar, although he still didn't recognize the bronze. The bronze dragon would win, he was larger than Kamar. The circling stopped, and the bronze dragon did something fascinating and scary at the same time. He reared back so he stood taller than Kamar, then roared and rattled his ear fans, known as _griff_ in Dragontongue. It produced a metallic clanging sound that silenced the crowd and visibly frightened Kamar. Kamar tried to reproduce the sound, but only succeeded in making a weak rattling noise. Gilderoy wondered if he could do that, so he tried to rattle his own _griff_. He was surprised at the loud, threatening sound they produced, much like the one the bronze dragon had made. He heard his wonderful master laugh, and turned away from the dragons, who were now still, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

_It would be good for you to practice that. It's a good tactic for scaring away weak challengers._ She said. _But you did pretty good for your first try._

Gilderoy purred at his master's praise, and turned back to the fight. He pressed his back against her hand as it ran along his scales, which were covered by his cloak. He loved his cloak, he wore it every day. Not only did it keep him warm, but it had been made by his master, who he loved.

Suddenly the bronze dragon pounced, landing square on Kamar's back. The bronze tried to claw through Kamar's scales, and the sensible thing to do would be to try and shake him off. Instead, Kamar rolled onto his back. Or, rather, the bronze dragon's back. The bronze screamed in pain as Kamar's spikes pierced through his soft belly.

_Ah, it appears that Kamar has flipped the battle in his favor._ Gilderoy said. Courtney laughed, and there was something about her laugh that always made him purr with pleasure.

The bronze somehow managed to flip the battle back in his favor, so to speak, and gave up raking Kamar's scales. He then bit down hard on the left side of Kamar's _griff_, and tore it clean off. Kamar roared in anguish. The bronze was just starting on the right side, when Gerald swooped down and lifted them up, separating them. Kamar just stared longingly at his lost chunk of _griff_, but the bronze wasn't finished. Since he couldn't reach his opponent, he took out the remains of his anger on Gerald, raking him across the chest with his claws. Gerald growled at the bronze, and he hung his head. Gilderoy was a bit sad that there wasn't a winner, but continued to go on and on about it for the rest of lunch.

* * *

Kamar licked his wound, sad for the lost of part of his _griff._ Half of it had gotten ripped off by that bronze demon. How could Maggie ever love a dragon with half a _griff_? Noah and Brady were waiting outside of Gerald's office, while he and Sunbeam sat inside. Gerald wasn't talking, only reading the contents of their files. He felt Sunbeam glaring at him.

_You better share next time, or you'll have to mourn the loss of both halves of your griff._ Sunbeam said. Kamar thought it best to keep silent.

Finally, Gerald straightened up to look at them.

_Well, I expected this from Sunbeam, but Kamar? What were you doing challenging another dragonling?_ Gerald asked.

_He__ challenged __me__._ Kamar said.

_And why did you challenge Kamar?_ Gerald asked.

_He wouldn't share._ Sunbeam said.

_Why did you need Kamar's fish?_ Gerald asked.

_Because I was hungry._ Sunbeam said. Kamar realized that 'Sunbeam' sounded like a name you'd give a female, not a male. He had to suppress a laugh, and somehow managed to stay quiet. Perhaps it was Sunbeam's threat.

_And Brady didn't have any food for you?_ Gerald asked.

_Yes, but I wanted fish._ Sunbeam said.

_Tell me, Sunbeam. Was a couple of fish really worth those 12 or so puncture wounds in your stomach?_ Gerald asked. Sunbeam looked down at his stomach, which was now bandaged up. Kamar had been so proud of himself when he felt Sunbeam's leathery stomach skin give way under his spikes.

_Well... not really..._ Sunbeam admitted.

_And Kamar, was a couple of fish really worth losing part of your _griff_?_ Gerald asked. Kamar remembered how his feeling of triumph had faded as soon as the thin tendons between his head and _griff_ had snapped.

_Will it grow back?_ Kamar asked, giving voice to his main concern.

_It will, but it will take time. It may be a few years._ Gerald said.

_Years! Then it definitely wasn't worth it!_ Kamar said.

_Well, dragonlings aren't made to fight each other. Most dragons don't have their first fight until they're nearing adulthood._ Gerald said. Kamar was still wishing his _griff_ was still whole. He'd be the laughingstock of his class.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: for those of you who've read the unexpected journey, you ought to observe that Kamar's troubles are now beginning.

Ryan: I thought it started when he lost a... reality show?

Kayla: yeah! Isn't that what you said?

Derek: and what reality show?

Me: not at all! And while I may not have mentioned him losing part of his _griff_, that's where it begins.

Ryan: and the reality show you mentioned?

Me: more on that later, I promise.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N **now we skip ahead to the next day! But you have to feel sorry for Kamar, right? He was destined to be a troubled soul...

And yes, I am evil at heart. ):)

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Maggie watched as Kamar walked in the next morning with his master. He had left school after his fight yesterday, but he still carried himself with dignity and pride. Maggie actually thought he was pretty brave for it, he was the first dragon to fight another dragon in their class. Unfortunately, the male dragons didn't think the same. They were laughing. He got mad at them for it, and the remaining half of his _griff_ extended and rattled lamely. It only made them laugh harder. Undeterred, he continued to his master's desk. He turned to her and waved, and she waved back.

_Don't associate yourself with them, Maggie. You deserve better friends._ Her master said. At least Heather had the decency to hide that, Noah just went right out and said it aloud.

"Don't wave to her, Kamar. She is a waste of your time." he said. "So is her master."

Maggie was a bit offended by that.

_I swear Maggie, if I ever see you fall for that... horrible excuse for a dragon, I'll disown you._ Heather said.

By some fluke or another, she heard what Kamar said.

_But master, I love her._ He said, sadness clouding his eyes. Surely it had to be a fluke, unless he wanted her to know...

Maggie felt a pang of sadness in her heart. _He loves me? Oh, the poor dear. If only he knew..._ she thought. In truth, she did really like Kamar. But she couldn't say so, or her beloved master would disown her.

"A waste of time, huh? I sure hope you didn't mean that!" her master said. Tempest flew in between them.

_A waste of time, that's what I heard! Boy, don't you know, them's fighting words!_ he said. Penny giggled, despite the growing tension. Poor Kamar was only looking less and less confident of himself. Maybe she couldn't 'fall' for him, but she could at least comfort him, right?

_Don't look so down, Kamar. I think your battle scar is a testament to your bravery._ She said.

_You do?_ He asked.

_Who else in this class can say they fought another dragon, and has the scars to prove it?_ She asked.

_You're right!_ He said.

* * *

Meadow watched Gerald enter the classroom. This was one that wasn't being used, and they always ate lunch there. She thought it was cute how he carried his sack lunch in his jaws. As he approached her, closing the door behind him, her attention was brought to the three fresh scars across his chest. She sheathed her claws and ran her fingers gently across them, feeling the tender skin.

_What happened?_ She asked.

_Sunbeam happened. Did you hear he challenged Kamar yesterday?_ He asked.

_The poor dear, I am sorry for his loss._ She said.

_Ah, so you did hear. But... you seem sad... and not just about Kamar. What's wrong?_ He asked. She pulled her hand back and turned her head away. There was an intenseness to his green gaze that she just couldn't handle.

_It's just... I worry the dragon school board will fire me next year. They believe that young dragons need more of a... fatherly figure. Like you._ She said. She knew that couldn't be true, if anything they needed a motherly figure to steer them right with loving kindness.

_No, that can't be! I won't let them fire you, I'll go to their lairs and challenge each and every one of those dragon school board jerks. I'll make them promise that you'll have a job next year, and for many years to come!_ He said.

_Really? You'd do that for me?_ She asked.

_Working here would be boring without you. I have no other dragon friends._ He said. He sheathed his claws and cupped her chin in his paw, turning her face back to him. A new emotion surfaced in his eyes, softening the intense gaze he had given her before. She had seen it before, only once or twice, but only now did she know what it was. He pressed his snout against hers, and she closed her eyes and purred. Then Gerald pushed her over, and it happened so fast that Meadow didn't know what would happen next.

_Say 'ah'. _He said.

_... ah?_ She said.

_I mean open your mouth._ He said. She opened her mouth, then closed it when he opened his. She smelled fire on his breath. He wanted to exchange fire with her, the dragon equivalent of kissing.

_Meadow, don't you want this? I thought..._ he said.

_No, no! I do want it! I mean, you have no __idea__ how much I want it. This just doesn't feel right. I can't shake the feeling that something's amiss._ She said. Just then the door burst open, and Meadow didn't even have to look to know it was her master, Principal Brown.

_Just follow my lead._ He said, only to her. He then projected his voice so that any within range would hear. _At this point in the battle, the victor would rip out one of the loser's scales. This not only acts as a trophy for the winner, but also as a permanent reminder for the loser, who will see the missing scale and remember how he lost._

Gerald got up off her, then helped her up.

_So how many challenges have you lost?_ She asked.

_See for yourself. Any missing scales?_ He asked, turning so she could get a good look at his back. All his scales were there.

_None that I can see._ She said.

_That's because I always win._ He said. She heard her master clear her throat, and Gerald acted as though he didn't see her come in. _Oh, why hello there Amber. I must admit I didn't notice your arrival._

_And what exactly were you doing with my sweet Meadow?_ Amber asked.

_I was only showing her a thing or two about challenges. You know dragonelles, they never fight._ He said.

_We fight, just not physically._ Meadow said.

_It's good that dragonelles don't fight. If they did, they wouldn't be able to look pretty for the males._ Amber said.

_True, for I can't imagine you battle-scarred._ Gerald said. _Anyway, Amber, you're welcome to stay and observe. I was about to show Meadow a good way to take down a larger opponent._

_Oh no, that's alright. I just wanted to know what was going on. I'll be on my way now._ Amber said. She left, and Meadow lost track of her master's presence.

_Don't tell me the moment has passed. _She said. He pressed his scaly lips against hers, and she tasted hot, spicy fire.

_So __this__ is love._ She thought.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: aww!

Kayla: so this is love, so this is love, so this is what makes life divine,

Pumpkin: I'm all aglow, and now I know,

Mango: and now I know,

Pumpkin and Mango: the key to all heaven is mine,

Kayla: my heart has wings, and I can fly,

Kayla and Derek: I'll touch every star in the sky,

Kayla, Derek, Mango, and Pumpkin: so this is the miracle, that I've been dreaming of,

Kayla and Derek: so this is love...


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N **those of you who have read the unexpected journey 2: Kamar's revenge should have recognized part of the last chapter from one of Maggie's flashbacks.

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

As Oceania walked with her master, she spotted Arsenic with his master. She waved to him, and he and his master walked up to her. Arsenic's master, Oceania couldn't recall his name, immediately struck up a conversation with Bridgette, who wanted nothing more than to leave. Oceania wasn't entirely sure why Bridgette didn't like him. She knew it had something to do with her master's old boyfriend. Bridgette always told her she didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey Bridgette, how are you today?" Arsenic's master asked.

"Leave me alone Alejandro." Bridgette said. "I don't want anything to do with you."

They continued to talk, but Oceania lost interest. Much more interesting was the red-orange dragon before her.

_Hello there, Oceania. How nice it is to see you again._ Arsenic said.

_Hello Arsenic. How are you?_ Oceania said.

_Even better now that you're here. I wonder if you would like to go to the lake with me._ He said.

_I would like that very much, but my master would never allow it. She bears a grudge against yours._ She said.

_So I have heard, although the whole story is not known to me. A tragedy it is, that humans can't look past their hatreds so their dragons may be happy._ He said.

_So true. I think I could sneak out later today. Geoff is coming over for what my master calls 'studying'._ She said.

_Geoff... which dragon does he keep? Lucas?_ He asked.

_Yes, the pink one._ She said. _And I think I could sneak out. If I can get Lucas to cover for me, I might be able to spend an hour or two at the lake tonight._

_Then I'll be there. But I fear your master is off, you ought to follow her._ He said.

True, that in the time she had been talking to Arsenic, her master and his had fought, and now Bridgette was storming off.

_Goodbye Arsenic._ She said.

_Goodbye. _He said, then his voice grew quieter. _Goodbye, my love._

_What?_ She asked.

_Nothing, nothing at all._ He said.

* * *

_Hey Mags!_ Moonshadow called from across the room as Maggie entered. Since the start of dragon class, when Meadow sat them next to each other, Moonshadow and Maggie had become really good friends.

_You know, I don't quite understand how you always get here before me._ Maggie said.

_Does it matter? Honestly Mags, I never saw you as the jealous type._ Moonshadow said.

_I'm not jealous!_ Maggie said. Moonshadow laughed. _Really Lune! I'm not!_

_Right now, you're as jealous of me as you are in __love__ with Kamar._ Moonshadow said.

_I'm not... darn it! Luney, how do you always know my true emotions?_ Maggie asked.

_I'm the lucky one. I have special powers._ Moonshadow said. _So tell me, since you really __do__ love Kamar, why don't you ever act like it? You're always giving him the cold shoulder, and that's no way to treat a future mate._

_No one said anything about mates!_ Maggie said.

_Hypothetically speaking, of course._ Moonshadow said.

_Okay, just between you and me, my master won't allow it._ Maggie said.

_She won't?_ Moonshadow asked.

_No, she won't! She told me she'd disown me if I tried to love him._ Maggie said.

_She is an enemy of love then. The enemy of your heart. Like how she doesn't want us to be pals, either._ Moonshadow said.

_But she wasn't threatening disownment! Anyway, speaking of boys, look who just came in..._ Maggie said, gesturing to the door. In came Muse. He had white things trailing from his ears and was humming.

_Maggie!_ Moonshadow said. Moonshadow only called her pal Maggie when she was upset.

_Hey Muse!_ Maggie called.

_Yeah?_ Muse asked, pulling a white thing from behind his _griff_.

_Moonshadow wants to know what you're listening to!_ Maggie said.

_Maggie!_ Moonshadow said.

_You do? _Muse asked. Moonshadow's heart pounded.

_Oh, you don't have to tell me._ Moonshadow said. Now Muse was walking up to her.

_Here, have a listen._ Muse said. He stuck the white thing in her ear hole, and music flowed through it.

_"Every time I see your face, my heart takes off on a high speed chase,_

_now, don't be scared, it's only love, that we're falling in,_

_I would never do you wrong, or let you down, or lead you on,_

_so don't look down, it's only love, that we're falling in..."_

_What an odd contraption... how does it work?_ Moonshadow asked. Muse spent until the end of lunch explaining how the contraption, an MP3 player, worked. Moonshadow wasn't sure she understood, but talking to Muse was always nice, no matter how confusing the subject was.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: aren't they just perfect for each other?

Derek: yes!

Kayla: a thousand times yes!

Ryan: hey, Alana?

Me: yeah?

Ryan: when do we come in?

Me: I'm not sure. Not yet. Maybe later.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** so... that song from the last chapter? Falling In by Lifehouse. One of my new favorites. And you guys have been so awesome, creating your own dragons in your reviews! I've decided to use some! Thanks Punxysaur for creating Blaze! You're awesome! I just hope I wrote him the right way...

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Charie stood in the hallway, completely bored with Katie and Sadie's chatter. She looked around and her eye caught on an obsidian black dragon. His wings were covered in a bright red flame pattern. She found herself unable to look away. He actually turned to look at her, and her heart almost stopped beating when he smiled at her. He waved, and her legs went all gelatinous for a second. _Keep your cool, Charie. Don't lose it._

He turned away, and continued down the hall. What had seemed like hours had only been a few short seconds. Once he was out of her sight, she turned to Togie.

_Hey, did you know that dragon?_ Charie asked, sending her an image of him.

_Yeah, that's Blaze. Isn't he hot?_ Togie asked.

_Oh, he is __so__ hot. That dragon is smokin'!_ Charie said. She realized that Togie had just said she thought Blaze was hot, but wasn't worried. Togie had so many crushes it was hard to keep track. The most recent one Charie could think of was earlier in dragon class when she was fawning over Sparky and saying how he was so misunderstood. Charie still didn't understand what the big deal about misunderstood dragons was. Although, Lucas apparently wasn't misunderstood enough, becase Togie didn't have any sort of crush on him.

_Better call the fire department!_ Togie said.

_You amaze me with all your crushes. Who knew one dragonelle could love so much._ Charie said.

_You could say I got an 'I Heart ?' written on the back of my hand._ Togie said.

* * *

Blaze awoke to a short, sharp pain in his tail.

"YEOW!" he exclaimed, jumping up from the warm ground. _Sleeping on the ground wasn't one of my better ideas, no matter how warm it was._

"I'm so sorry!" he heard a female say, in rough yet pleasant sounding English. He turned and saw an orange female, with a cream stomach and blue wings. He brushed dust off his scales, suddenly caring a whole lot about his appearance.

"Ah, there's no harm done, really." he said. His English wasn't very good either, to be honest. His tail hurt badly, but he ignored it and focused on the gorgeous dragon before him. He realized his master was nowhere to be seen, but it didn't bother him. She reverted to mind-speech, maybe it was more in her comfort zone.

_Are you sure? _She asked, her deep green eyes wide with worry.

_Yes, I'm alright._ He said, trying to hide his pain. _Anyways, my name is Blaze._

_Oh, nice to meet you Blaze. I'm Charie._ She said. _Well, I was just out looking for someone to talk to. My master bores me with her mindless chatter._

_You were looking for someone to talk to? Well, looks like you stepped on the right tail._ He said.

_Sweet! Hey, do you like video games?_ She asked.

_I love video games! Want to play one?_ He pulled his DS out from behind his _griff_, which was an excellent storage place for it.

_Oh, no way! You're master got you a DS? My master won't even let me play video games!_ She said.

_That's horrible!_ Blaze said. He couldn't help wondering if he had died and gone to heaven.

They spent the rest of lunch playing video games, until Charie's master found them.

* * *

The metals and gemstones in Leshawna's jewelry box always made Rusty's mouth water. Thick globs of saliva drenched his mouth, and no matter how much he swallowed, it kept coming back. He found that if he shut his nostrils and closed his eyes, it would go away. Of course, if he looked at or smelled the stuff again, it would return. In the end, he took the box to his human cave, and dumped its contents on the floor. He returned the box, and rested on top of the shiny things. His master returned, and he feared the worst. He covered the pretties with his body better than he had before, and pretended to sleep.

"Rusty? What did you do with my jewelry?" she asked. He sent fake sleep waves to her, hoping she'd buy them. She walked into his human cave, his room, he recalled, and looked at him, trying to see if he was really sleeping. He tried to snore. She walked up to him and got down beside him.

"Rusty." she said. He tried harder. "Rusty, I know you're awake."

He held as still as he could and tried to snore better, all the while sending sleep waves at her. She wasn't buying it. She grabbed him around the waist and began to lift him up, but he dug into the carpet with his claws. The world went red. His main goal was to protect his hoard. He decided pretending to sleep now was useless.

_No! You will not steal __my__ hoard! Find your own!_ He said.

_It __is__ mine, Rusty! _She insisted.

_Lies! All lies!_ He said. He released his back claws from the carpet and struck out at her. His front claws had better grip, and his back claws had better fight. She shifted her grip to his snout and plugged his nose.

The world got its normal colors back. He realized he wasn't sure what was going on.

_What's going on?_ He asked.

_What do you mean? You were just fighting me for my jewelry. Don't tell me you forgot so soon._ She said.

_I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..._ Rusty said. Maybe it was the pretties that made him lose it. In that case, he'd have to stay away from them. But even as that thought crossed his mind, he longed for their alluring scent.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: thanks again for Blaze! Charie really needed a love interest, you know?

Ryan: yeah, and apparently Togie did too.

Me: oh, please. Togie has a lot of love interests.

Kayla: yeah, but not Lucas.

Derek: oh no, he's too pink.

Me: don't worry, he's not gonna end up alone.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N** so, if you remember, Arsenic invited Oceania to the lake, let's see what happens!

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Oceania swam up out of her underwater cave, through the chlorinated water. She pulled up on the edge of the pool and shook herself off, just as Lucas got there.

_Hey Lucas._ She said.

_Hey! Do you want to go swimming?_ He asked.

_Actually, I kinda had other plans tonight..._ she said.

_Arsenic? _He asked. She blushed.

_Yeah, sorry._ She said.

_Go ahead. I'll cover for you._ He said.

_Really? _She asked. He nodded. _Thanks! You're the best!_

_Have fun!_ He called as she flew off.

* * *

Arsenic sunk under the water at the sight of Oceania. He'd surprise her. He felt her confusion as she landed, looking around. She came towards him, and was about to get in the water, so he tackled her. She screamed.

_Ack! Arsenic!_ she said.

_Yes?_ He asked.

_Get off!_ She said.

_Hmm... I don't know about that. I'm quite comfortable where I am._ He said. She tried to push him off, and he let her.

_Don't do that, please._ She said. He helped her up off the ground.

_Sorry, Oceania, I couldn't help it._ He said, brushing the dust-no, mud-off his scales.

_Oh, I guess there's no harm done. You just gave me such a fright! I thought you were one of those sea monsters!_ She said.

_Well, for one, this isn't a sea. _He said, leading her over to the picnic blanket. So maybe a picnic was a bit... human-ish, but whatever. _Second, I can't ever imagine living underwater. And third, I'm not really that big._

_So what's for dinner?_ She asked. He opened up the basket, it was filled with water. A silvery fin came above the water. _Fish?_

_Yes. I caught them earlier, and left them alive and fresh just for you._ He said.

_You're amazing! I love fish!_ She said.

_I hoped you'd say that._ He said. She reached in and pulled out a fish in one try, then tossed it in the air, caught it in her mouth, and swallowed it.

_Yummy!_ She exclaimed. He ate his fish, but pulled the bone out first. He sat back on the blanket, and she moved the basket and sat with him.

_What do you want to do now?_ He asked.

_Oh, I don't know. I feel like dancing._ She said.

_You do? Because we can if you want._ He said.

_But we have no music._ She said.

_I can fix that._ He said. _Come on._

They got up and he led her away from the blanket. He took her paws in his and hummed. He did dabble in Dragonsong a bit, and tried to impress her with it. It was rough and scratchy, but not bad. She pressed her snout up against his and purred. All was going well until she stopped purring and swaying with him. She backed up, coughing. She got down on all fours and coughed violently, and out came a pile of fish scales and a fish skeleton. He then recalled how she had swallowed the fish whole. He helped her up once she had finished.

_Sorry about that. That always happens when I swallow a live fish whole._ She said.

_Why did you eat it whole?_ He asked.

_I just love how the live fish slides down your throat and swims around in your stomach juices..._ She said.

_Really? And that feels good?_ He asked. She nodded. _Well, I might have to try it sometime._

Suddenly she looked up at the sky.

_Oh dear! Poor Lucas has been covering for me that long?_ She asked.

_What?_ He asked.

_Oh, I'm so selfish!_ She said. _I'm sorry, Arsenic, but I must be going._ She said.

_Are you sure you must?_ He asked.

_I must. Goodbye, Arsenic!_ She said.

_Goodbye, Oceania. I hope I see you again soon._ He said.

* * *

Oceania landed in her backyard and found Lucas looking through the window.

_Oh, Lucas! I'm so sorry!_ She said.

_You're back already?_ He asked.

_Yes, I felt so guilty leaving you here alone!_ She said.

_I didn't mind, you could've stayed longer. In fact, Geoff and Bridgette haven't even came outside since I got here! They've been inside doing... something... this whole time!_ He said.

_What kind of something?_ She asked.

_See for yourself. _He said. When Oceania looked in, her master and Lucas's master appeared to be... but they couldn't be... she decided to ask Lucas.

_Are they exchanging fire?_ She asked.

_That's what it looks like._ He said.

_But humans can't breathe fire!_ She said.

_That's exactly what confused me! Why would you do that unless you were exchanging fire?_ He asked.

_Could they be exchanging saliva?_ She asked.

_What?_ He asked.

_You know how, when you run into a large pile of treasure, your mouth gets all... slimy?_ She asked.

_Yes, it's gross and impossible to breathe fire through that stuff._ He said.

_Well, humans make that all the time in their mouths. Especially when they sleep or smell food._ She said.

_Eww! That's so gross! Do they ever have dry mouths?_ He asked.

_Yes, but it isn't healthy for them. So, they might be swapping that, since they have no fire._ She said.

_Ugh... I think I'm gonna throw up._ He said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: well, they were pretty close...

Derek: yeah. You could say they were exchanging saliva.

Kayla: I agree with Lucas. That's really gross.

Ryan: you say that like you and Derek never did that.

Derek: nonsense!

Kayla: yeah, we did that... a few times...

Me: it's just hearing about someone else doing it that's gross.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N** man, I am still grossed out about last chapter. I think that ending totally ruined the mood. Why did I write that, honestly?

Anyways, you guys might remember Ruby, Glaedr, Pumpkin, and Mango from my author notes. You might remember Sunbeam from his fight with Kamar. You might remember how Rosaline is Sierra's dragon. As for Stella, she is a dragon created by one of my readers, CodyOnTheBounce.

Speaking of which, sorry if this isn't exactly what you had in mind.

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Ruby sat in her chair, watching and waiting for her scary dragon class teacher, Darkwing. More than that, she waited for Glaedr. Oh, how she wished Pumpkin sat by her, so she could have some help with her shyness. But Pumpkin was chattering with Mango, all the way across the room.

"Mango! Mango-leo!" Glaedr called from the doorway. Darkwing had been encouraging, no, forcing them to speak aloud.

"Hey! It's the candle!" Mango said.

"Candle?" Pumpkin asked.

"You know, Glade candles?" Mango asked.

"Oh, I see." Pumpkin said.

"You could also call me Forest-glade." Glaedr said. Then he continued on to his seat, which was right next to Ruby's. "Hey Ruby, how are you today?"

"Good." Ruby said. She was almost glad he never mind-spoke with her, she didn't quite know how to mask her emotions yet.

"That's good. I'm good too. Isn't it good that we feel so... good?" he asked.

"I guess." she said. She would've liked to talk to him more, but she was just barely able to say what little she did. The way his scales fit so perfectly together, he was like a pool of pure gold. From a distance, she could hardly see the separate scales. And the perfect gold of his eyes made her heart soar as if it had grown wings. _That's the kind of gold I'd like to keep in my treasure cave..._

She noticed Stella, a gold scaled dragon with round, crimson spikes and emerald eyes, chattering with Rosaline. Stella was a bit her enemy, since she was blessed with gold scales and dragons tended to fall for other dragons of their color. She feared competition for Glaedr's heart. Luckily, Stella kept shooting flirty looks at Sunbeam. Maybe she wasn't interested in Glaedr after all.

"Hey Ruby! Check this out!" Pumpkin said. Ruby went over to Pumpkin and Mango, who were looking at Derek's laptop. They were watching a video on youtube. She instantly recognized it as the fight between Kamar and Sunbeam.

"My master videotaped them fighting and posted it on the internet! 500,000 hits already!" Mango said.

"That's so cool! Who knew you could get so many hits off dragons fighting?" Ruby said.

"What can I say? People love a good dragon-fight." Mango said.

* * *

"Did you hear about Oceania and Arsenic?" Stella asked. Rosaline's already big eyes were even bigger with interest. Stella looked around, making a show of searching for Arsenic, when in reality she was looking back at Sunbeam. Again. He was back on his hind legs, keeping his hands to his sides to showcase his manly battle scars all down his stomach.

"No! What about them?" Rosaline asked. Rosaline ate up any gossip Stella offered her, especially when it was about that gold dragon. _Oh, what was his name again?_ She racked her brain, but didn't come up with it. _Oh well, it'll come to me eventually._

"Well, I heard that they're already dating." Stella said. Rosaline gasped.

"No way! They just met like... a week ago!" Rosaline said. "How is it fair that Oceania can get Arsenic so easily, when Gilderoy doesn't even talk to me?"

Rosaline turned away, and stared off into the distance. Stella took the opportunity to look back at Sunbeam again. This time she managed to catch his eye, and gave him a long, slow wink. He puffed a little fire in her direction. She fought the urge to faint. Despite Darkwing's rules, she felt his mind touch hers. Not forceful, just a soft, welcoming brush. It seemed to say, 'hey Stella, let's break the rules and get all intimate with each other'. She tried to press her mind back against his lightly, to reply 'there's nothing I'd rather do'. Then came his voice. His deep, soft voice that filled every nook and cranny in her mind with its sound.

_Hey, want to come over some time?_ He asked. A simple question, but it meant so much.

_I'd love to._ She said. Her reasons for flirting with him were simple. Not only was he cute, but he was also battle scarred. He held his own against an aggressive red. If any dragon could protect future hatchlings, it was him. And on top of that, he had recently become quite famous around the others. If some of that fame rubbed off on her, that would just be a bonus.

* * *

Sunbeam really did want to hang out with Stella. She was really pretty, and he'd always liked gold and crimson. Of course, green was his favorite. It was his personal opinion that green dragonelles were prettiest. The darker, the better.

Unfortunately, he had quite a busy schedule. He had Jada(a jade-green) that afternoon, Ayafeeia(a gold-green) Friday, Jizara(a really dark green) Saturday morning, Jada again Saturday night, Togie (well, you guys know what she looks like) Monday afternoon, Jada again Tuesday night, he was really into Jada, and was trying to get Ouistrella Tuesday afternoon, but if she refused...

_I might have time Tuesday afternoon._ He said.

_Tuesday afternoon? I can do that._ She said.

_Excellent._ He said. He could always have Ouistrella over Wednesday.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: wow. Sunbeam is a real player.

Kayla: he sure has a lot of jades.

Derek: literally.

Ryan: good one Derek.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N** do you guys remember when Neon mentioned Justin using Topaz as a chore monkey? Let's explore that a little.

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Justin chuckled to himself when he saw Topaz busy painting the front of his house. All the cracks and chips in the paint were going away like his parents wanted, and he didn't have to lift a finger. It sure was a beautiful Saturday morning to lounge around on his front porch.

"Nice job Topaz! Keep up the good work!" Justin called.

_Thanks master! Although, I can't quite see how painting your house will make me stronger._ Topaz said.

_You'll see soon._ Justin said. His sometimes-friend Brady came up on his bike, but his dragon Sunbeam was nowhere to be seen. _Hey, Topaz. Where do you think Sunbeam is right now?_

_Probably at home. He might be with Jada._ Topaz said.

_You think?_ Justin asked.

_I don't know. It's just a guess, since he really seems to like her._ Topaz said.

"Hey Justin!" Brady said.

"Oh, hey Brady. I didn't see you there." Justin said.

"Hail, Brady! How are you?" Topaz said.

"Oh, my apologies, Topaz! It's nice to see you this fine day!" Brady said.

"So what brings you here?" Justin asked. Brady got off his bike and walked over to Justin. His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Hey, listen. My parents are out of town next week, and they left me a ton of chores. Sunbeam can't help me because of his injuries, so I was wondering if I could borrow Topaz." Brady said.

"Oh, so you want me to rent out my dragon?" Justin asked.

"If you want to phrase it that way, yes. So could you?" Brady said.

"It depends. How much is it worth to you?" Justin asked.

"I'll pay you 50 bucks." Brady said.

"Now you're talking." Justin said. "Hey Topaz!"

"Yeah?" Topaz asked.

"Next week you're going to Brady's house after school. He's going to help us with your uh... exercise program." Justin said.

"Alright!" Topaz said.

"You've got yourself a deal, my friend." Justin said.

* * *

Sport almost ran into another dragon on Monday while he was focused on his thoughts. He stopped just in time, apologizing.

The dragon was a female. Cream colored scales, soft blue eyes. She was very pretty, although not half as pretty as Tyler's older sister.

If you can compare dragon beauty to human beauty, that is.

He knew her, but he couldn't put a name with the face.

"Hi Sport!" she said. "How are you?"

"Good. And you?" he asked.

"Just wonderful! My master went out with that boy in your class. Kamar's master. Oh, what's his name?" she said. "Noah!"

Sport knew that this girl, Skye, had this monster crush on Noah. And Skye was... Dreamer's master!

The female's name was Dreamer.

"And they're going out again this week." Dreamer said.

"I'll have to congratulate him. Heard he's had a crush on your master too." Sport said.

"That's cool." Dreamer said, "So, Sport? Got any plans Friday night?"

Plans? Did he have plans?

Did he have plans other than hanging out with Tyler's older sister, much to Tyler's dismay?

"Not really, why?" Sport asked.

"Just wondering if you wanted to hang out." Dreamer said.

Hang out? Why not? Normal dragons sought the company of other dragons, not pretty human girls.

"Sure, where at?" Sport asked.

"Wherever you want. I'm up for anything with you." Dreamer said. Was there something she wasn't telling him?

* * *

Dreamer waited to hear his response, his reaction. She had spoken only truth to him, why wasn't he happy to go with her? Skye always told her the best relationships were founded on truth, and only truth. That's why she didn't ever lie. Sport was so... well, amazing. So stunning. So handsome and wonderful and sweet and kind and loveable and...

Everything she wanted.

Nothing she didn't.

In other words, he was perfect.

And as he stared at her with bright, curious brown eyes, she knew it. Perfect in every way.

"Are you sure about that?" Sport asked.

"Completely. One hundred percent." she said. He smiled.

"Well, what if I'm up for anything you want to do?" he asked.

"One of is going to have to pick." she said.

"Why? Planning is for humans. Let's just wing it." he asked.

And why not? Why not wing it? That might be fun. Interesting, adventurous. Thrilling, even. Why not?

"That sounds really fun. Let's do it." she said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: Dreamer and Skye. They'll be very important later on.

Derek: no duh.

Kayla: yeah, Dreamer likes Sport.

Me: and Skye likes Noah.

Ryan: whoa!

Me: what?

Ryan: sorry, I totally missed that in the story.

Me: oh, no big deal.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N **more on Noah and Skye this chapter, as well as Ruby and a dragon named Ean.

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Ruby sat comfortably on her master's desk. Glaedr hadn't yet entered the room, and she was slightly in despair. But Alana was too. No Glaedr, no Ryan.

Nothing like Dragonology, since it was the one hour during the school day she wasn't near the scary Darkwing.

Gerald was nice. Ruby liked having him as a teacher.

Ruby heard a voice from across the room, calling her name.

"Hail, dear Ruby! I cry parley! Come hither so that we may talk!" came the voice. She turned, realizing it was the handsome green, Ean.

Among the broad species known as the 'European Dragon', Ean was quite the looker. Tall, green and handsome, with big brown eyes that mesmerized her every time she looked at them. And just the way he spoke was enough. Phrases like 'cry parley', and 'come hither'. She couldn't help but go to him.

Of course, his female master was less than desirable. If for no other reason than the unspoken animosity and jealousy between her and Alana.

Alana and Charlee were rivals in a way. They were enemies of each other's hearts. _But Ryan belongs with Alana. Not Charlee._

It almost reminded her of two males contesting over a female. There were three ways to settle such matters, and only two were commonly used.

The most common way was through an ordinary challenge. This was between two dragons who really wanted one female. Whoever won could have the female. Primitive, but it worked.

If there were two dragons evenly matched, or more than two dragons (because challenges were always between two dragons, never more), a special ritual was in order. The female would sound a call, a challenging roar loud enough for all who loved her to hear. She would take off, and the males would give chase in a high stakes game of aerial capture the flag. The flag, of course, being the female. The female would fly as fast and as far as she could, while the males tried to catch her. And whoever caught her first would win.

The third, and least used, method was the simplest in theory. Many believed that allowing the female to choose would solve all problems. Unfortunately, while the male chosen wouldn't have a problem with the method, any others would have trouble honoring her decision. Most times there would be a challenge anyways.

But Charlee didn't even know that Alana liked Ryan. Sheesh, Ryan didn't even know Alana liked him. Alana hid her emotions well, something Ruby had always admired about her master.

"Hail, Ean. You know I never deny a wish to parley." Ruby said.

"And very well, since I love to parley with you." Ean said. Ruby really liked the way Ean said 'parley'. Scratch that, Ruby really liked the way Ean said anything. She was hanging on every word.

_So,_ she asked herself, _do you like Ean, or Glaedr?_

_I don't quite know. It's too hard a choice. _She answered. _Glaedr is amazing, and wonderful, and a whole list of perfect things that I love. But there's always that mystery to him. Does he like me? Or does he like..._

_Stella? I doubt it._ She said.

_I know, but there might be someone else still._ She said.

_Love's eternal mystery. I love him, she loves him, but who does he love? Me? Her? Someone else? Only time will tell._ She said, recalling part of one of Alana's poems.

_But then, Ean is here. Ean is now. Ean is real. Ean loves me, I can see it in his big brown eyes._ She said.

_So, the question isn't whether you like Ean or Glaedr, it's whether you want to mess with the unknown or not._ She told herself.

_I guess only time will tell._ She said.

"Isn't that cool?" Ean asked. Ruby snapped out of her thoughts. What had he been saying?

"I'm sorry. I spaced out." Ruby said, apologetically.

"Ruby, is something wrong? You always listen when we parley." Ean said.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just... Glaedr!" Ruby said, being interrupted by the flash of gold out of the corner of her eye.

"It's just Glaedr, huh? Are we having boy troubles?" Ean asked, sounding hurt.

"Ean, I didn't mean it. I just... it's just..." she said, but she was unable to finish her thought.

"Well, tell me when you're ready to really, truly, parley with me." Ean said.

* * *

Skye slowly opened the door to her English class. She saw Noah sitting there, and decided it was time to begin the test.

The Boyfriend Test.

Skye had liked Noah since the day they met, back in seventh grade. It was love at first sight.

She had been walking down the hall, trying to find her class, when a boy bumped into her. Her books spilled all over the floor. She bent down to get them, and he did too. Reaching for the last book, the boy's hand landed on hers. She looked up and got her first real look at the boy. She felt herself blush as she realized the boy was really handsome.

"Hi." he said. He was blushing a little too, and she found herself staring into his soft brown eyes.

She let go of the book, and he picked it up and they both stood. They talked for a short while, and then the warning bell rang.

So, what was the Boyfriend Test?

It was a special test she had invented after she started dating. It tested the three most important aspects of a strong relationship: Trust, Truth, and Love.

The Trust test was first. She had to test how well Noah trusted her, if he trusted her at all.

Then came the Truth test. She would have to ask a deeply personal question, and check his answer. She was sure that Dreamer could get the real answer out of Kamar. Dreamer was a real charmer.

Last was the most important test of all, as well as the most simple. To know if Noah would be a good boyfriend, she had to know if he loved her.

So, beginning with the first test, she snuck up behind Noah. He was reading a book. He was always reading a book.

_Time for a little game..._

She got down behind Noah's chair (the chair was attached to the desk, that was good) trying to silence the other students as she went. She hoped they'd play along.

* * *

Noah felt someone tap him. He turned in his chair, but no one was there. Another tap, still no one. A third tap.

"Alright, who's the wise guy?" Noah asked. No one said a word. He growled and went back to his book.

_Tap._

_Tap tap._

_Tap tap tap._

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap ta-_

He turned around again, hoping he'd catch someone in the act. No one was there.

"Lousy kids..." he mumbled.

He went back to his book, and he went to turn the page. Another hand appeared at the top of the page as he turned it, and he noticed Skye was in front of him, looming over his book.

"Skye? When did you get here?" he asked.

"Soon enough to see the ghost." she said.

"Ghost?" he asked.

"The one that was poking you." she said.

"That was a ghost?" he asked.

"Yeah! It was so weird! There was this ghost behind you, and she kept tapping you!" she said Where was she going with this?

"What did it... she... look like?" he asked.

"Well, she was tall, with brown hair and blue eyes. And she was wearing a pink shirt and jeans. She was really, really pretty, and she was poking you, like this." she said. She then proceeded to poke him, and it felt like the poking he felt before. Plus, she had described herself.

But, if she saw a ghost...

"That's interesting. I didn't think ghosts would bother humans like that. I'll definitely have to tell Kamar. He's really interested in the supernatural." Noah said. _Ghosts are as real as dragons and unicorns... that's what Kamar always says..._

"It's good to know you believe me." Skye said. "You just passed the first part of your test."

"What test?" he asked. She just laughed and went to her desk.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: that was a lot to think over.

Ryan: hmm... so you did create an OC to be Noah's girlfriend.

Me: yep.

Kayla: I like her. She seems really cool.

Derek: yeah. But I guess only time will tell if they're really perfect for each other.

Me: sorry, Derek, but you're wrong. I'm a firm believer in love at first sight.

Ryan: and why would she make a girlfriend for Noah, without making her perfect for him?


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N** new chapter! (thank you, captain obvious!)

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Sunbeam straightened his red trophy. It was blood-stained, he hadn't washed it, and it looked real fine hanging on his cave wall. Yes, the chunk of _griff_ he had torn from Kamar's head, he had taken as a trophy. It seemed only fair, since he would have won anyways.

And the winner always got a trophy in challenges.

Togie had thought him vain for thinking that, but he didn't care. Togie was just a fool jade. She didn't know who she liked, so others could decide that for her. A jade, just like every other female who'd ever entered his cave. Ayafeeia, Jizara, Togie, and soon Stella and Ouistrella. Jades, every one of them.

Except Jada. Jada was something else. Jades were nonessential, dispensable, they didn't matter so much. Jada, on the other hand...

Jada, he wanted more than anything. Jada was everything he wanted in a female, and nothing he didn't want. And, on top of all that, she didn't suspect a thing.

Unlike Stella, who seemed a little suspicious. Speaking of Stella, she had just landed at his cave entrance in a flutter of leathery wings. The sunlight sparkled on her golden scales, and glittered in her emerald eyes. Sunbeam hoped that his own bronze scales glittered and sparkled as well.

_Stella, welcome to my humble cave._ Sunbeam said.

_Oh, yes. So very humble indeed._ Stella said, and Sunbeam was sure he heard a hint of sarcasm. Then she laughed. _It's made of ordinary stone. I was sure I'd come to a cave made of gold and gems._

_Maybe an extravagant dragon would own such a cave, but I am not like that. Please, come in._ He said.

_Hmm... quite humble, excepting your assumption that you won that challenge..._ Stella said, looking directly at his bloody trophy.

_Do you doubt my judgment?_ He asked.

_Oh no. I would never._ She said. This time, he was almost positive he heard sarcasm.

_Well, I don't see it as a trophy, so much as a reminder, a memento of my first challenge. _He said. And maybe it wasn't entirely true, but what did it matter?

He led her to his treasure cavern. Not many dragonlings could claim to owning such a large amount of treasure as he could. So, this part of his cave wasn't so humble. So what? It was excellent for all the fun things he liked to do with his jades.

He reclined back on his treasure pile, and Stella took a seat next to him. He puffed some fire at a fireplace, and the wood ignited, filling the room with thin smoke.

"Can I ask you something?" Stella asked.

"Anything at all, my lovely." Sunbeam said. He wondered if he was coming on too strong.

Nah.

"I heard you were dating Togie." she said.

"Shining beauty, that really isn't a question." he said.

"Are you?" she asked.

"No, my gilded angel. Togie is a jealous sort. She may say we are together, but she lies." he said.

"Sunbeam? Where do you hide?" came a voice. A sweet voice. A female voice. The voice of Jada.

_Crap._

"What was that? Or should I say, who was that?" Stella asked.

"Worry not, golden darling, that is only my friend Jada." Sunbeam said, putting emphasis on friend.

"My dear, where will I find you this fine afternoon?" Jada asked. She was close.

_Why did she come so early?_

"I apologize, my crimson-edged sun, for I forgot all about my plans to go to the park with my dear friend Jada. Please forgive me." he said.

"That's alright, Sunbeam. You can play with your friend tonight." Stella said, heading towards the exit.

"Will I see you again?" Sunbeam asked. Stella didn't answer. Jada came in after she left. Jada was long and slender, and jade green from head to toe, with emerald green eyes and green tinted silver horns.

"Who was that?" Jada asked.

"Welcome, Jada. I had been under the impression you wouldn't be here until later tonight." he said.

"Ah, yes. All the more reason to invite over a jade for a few hours." she said.

"A jade? My gem, no jade could ever compare to such as you." he said.

"So who was she?" she asked.

"That was Stella, she's... a friend of mine." he said. If the excuse worked for Stella, why wouldn't it work for Jada?

"Oh. Well, if she's a friend, then I have no reason to be jealous." she said. She came towards him. "And I came over early, because I couldn't wait to see you again."

* * *

Stella heard every bit of Sunbeam's conversation with Jada. A friend, indeed! And they had followed it up by filling the air with smoke and fire smells. To think she had almost fallen for that scumbag of a dragon.

That should be his name. Scumbag.

Stella finally took off, not wanting to confront them with the truth. She hoped Sunbeam and Jada were very happy together. Why not let Jada find out for herself?

To her face, she was his lovely, a shining beauty, a gilded angel, his golden darling, his crimson-edged sun. But as soon as she turned her back, she was naught but a jade.

A jade? What an injustice! A jade, indeed! She was Stella! Not some... jade!

Well, she knew one thing for sure as she flew back home. She would never go near that cave again.

_As for Sunbeam, let him play his little games. Let him play to his heart's content, as long as he never tries to bring me back into his game._ She thought.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: sorry Stella, Sunbeam is just a jerk.

Ryan: yeah.

Derek: it's not your fault.

Kayla: if you had known, we're sure you would've stayed away.

Me: I may seem nice on the outside, but deep down, I'm really evil.

Ryan: nonsense! You aren't evil!

Me: oh yes, I am.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N** there's gonna be more with Charie and Blaze now!

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Charie watched with wide, dark green eyes as Blaze played the big, chunky, old-fashioned video game. She watched the little yellow circle open and close, while the little yellow dots disappeared, and the multicolored blobs chased after it.

_What is this crazy game called again?_ Charie asked.

_Pac-man. _Blaze answered. _That's also the name of that thing._

He pointed to the moving circle that opened and closed.

So, the name was just as crazy as the game itself. First of all, the moving circle thing wasn't a man, and second, why was he called Pac-man? She didn't even know what a 'pac' was! She thought about asking Blaze, but then decided that she really didn't want to know.

_And those blobs?_ She asked.

_Ghosts._ He said.

_They sure don't look like ghosts!_ She said.

_Eh, it's Japanese._ He said with a shrug.

_When is it my turn?_ She asked.

_After I lose a life._ He said. _Aren't Free Dragon Fridays awesome?_

_Totally._ She said. Free Dragon Friday was a weekly thing at the local arcade, where young dragons could come in and play games for free.

"Alright! I'm almost there!" Blaze said aloud.

"Don't mess up! Don't mess up! Don't mess up!" Charie chanted.

"Shut up!" Blaze said. "Just... about... there..."

"Don't mess up!" Charie said.

"Ack! No!" Blaze said. He had just about got to the last yellow dot, when one of the ghost-blobs got him. He turned to her with an angry scowl.

"What?" Charie asked, unable to help the mischievous smile playing on her face. "I told you not to mess up."

Blaze just stepped aside. Charie sighed and started her turn. Of course, having never played such a game before, she was hopelessly lost.

She only lasted three seconds.

_Obviously, I can't do this._ She said.

_That's alright. Let me help you._ He said.

_But it's your turn._ She said. But he was already moving behind her, taking her hands to guide her. His arms were warm and strong around her. He really wanted to help her.

How could she possibly say no?

"The object of this game is to eat all those little dots..." he said, and she could feel his hot breath in her ear as he spoke. It sent shivers down her spine. "Without getting caught by those ghosts. And if you eat the glowing dots, you can eat the ghosts."

He hit the start button and guided her hand, sending the 'Pac-man' around the maze to eat dots. He made it eat a glowing one, and the ghost-blobs turned blue.

"Whoa!" Charie exclaimed.

"Now let's go eat a few ghosts." Blaze said. The circle, Pac-man, headed full speed towards a disappeared, and its eyes floated back to the starting square.

"It came back!" Charie said when the ghost reappeared.

"Think you're ready to try it yourself?" Blaze asked.

"I think so, let me try!" she said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: aren't Charie and Blaze just perfect together?

Kayla: maybe.

Derek: only time will tell.

Me: well, they are.

Kayla: you sure about that?

Me: **YES!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N** so now, Friday night, Dreamer and Sport are 'winging it'.

And I totally got this idea from Midnighters. :)

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Sport flew beside Dreamer, thoroughly enjoying himself. He was glad he accepted Dreamer's invitation to hang out. _I doubt I'd ever have this much fun with Tyler's older sister._ He thought to himself. Dreamer slipped her paw into his, and Sport found the flight all the more enjoyable. _Why have I always chased human companionship, when dragon companionship is so much better? _He swooped under Dreamer and took her other paw, and they spun through the air together.

_Wow, there really is nothing like winging it._ Dreamer said.

_Yeah. This is fun. _Sport said. _So why did Skye call you Dreamer?_

_Well... Skye has always imagined having a pet dragon, she's always wanted one. When she was little, she used to pretend she had a cream colored dragon, like me, and her name was Dreamer. So, when she got me, it was like a dream come true for her. She's never been happier._ She said. _I like people to be happy._

Sport thought about saying something, but was content to just fly in silence. He flew back beside her, and just held her paw as they flew.

_When Kamar and Sunbeam fought, it made me sad. I wonder why we all can't just get along._ She said.

_We can get along to a certain point, but it only works so well. Dragons are dragons, just like humans are humans. And dragons, like humans, fight on occasion. Sometimes, that's the only way to settle something._ He said.

_I wish that wasn't the way of it._ She said.

_Hey! Let's fly over there!_ He said, spotting a great skyscraper.

* * *

Dreamer glanced over at Sport, her heart pounding as his grip on her paw tightened. He banked to the left, turning towards a very tall building. She let him guide her wherever he wanted to go. Why struggle? As long as she was with Sport, she'd go anywhere, anytime.

They alighted on the billboard on top of the skyscraper. Dreamer wondered if she'd ever been that high up before, and decided she hadn't. When she looked down, they could easily fall from the edge. If she slipped from the billboard, she'd go right off the building and tumble to the ground, which was easily a 50 foot drop. She wondered if she'd have the chance to spread her wings and escape the fall. She decided that at her size, her wings probably wouldn't be enough. So worried and dizzied from the height, she cried out and nearly fell from the ledge.

Sport wrapped his arms around her. To steady her, she supposed. Her heart, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to believe he was hugging her out of affection, not safety.

_Careful, there. You might have fallen._ Sport said, sweetly. _Perhaps this isn't a good spot to perch. I shudder to think what Skye might do to me if you fell._

Then Dreamer noticed the sun, which was setting behind the snow-capped mountains. The sky was painted such a vast array of sunset colors that she gasped in awe.

_Oh, would you look? This must be the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen..._ Dreamer said. How the sun made such colors when it set, Dreamer didn't know. She did wish to know, though.

Sport turned his head to look at the sky, and smiled, almost wistfully.

_Have you ever wanted to touch the sun? To fly past the Celestial Dragon's great fireball, and see what makes those glorious colors appear?_ Sport asked.

_I have, and do every time I see the sun set. But I don't think we can know just by looking closely. Perhaps when the Celestial Dragon comes to light the world with His glory, we can ask Him how He does it._ Dreamer said.

_Perhaps, if we still live._ Sport said. _And if not, then surely we can ask Him once we've died._

_We could at least ask Luna, if not the Celestial Dragon. _Dreamer said.

Suddenly Dreamer realized Sport still had his arms around her, and her heartbeat sped up again.

_I think I'm okay now. I've got a good hold on this board._ She said. She reached down and made a show of gripping the board. Sport laughed, and oh, how she loved his laugh!

_Darling, you say that as though you want me to let go._ He said. He peered deep into her eyes, and she couldn't help but stare into the handsome dark brown orbs. _And you and I both know that isn't the case._

_Yes, I guess you've got me there. _She said. She looked up to the sky again. The great fireball had sunk below the mountains, and the sky was darkening. She spotted Rono, the brightest star in the sky, and the first.

"_I spy! I spy!_

_High up in the velvet sky!_

_The first star of night I see,_

_Now my wish will come to be!"_ she cried aloud in excitement.

Sport nuzzled her cheek affectionately. _What is your wish, darling?_

Without a moment of thought, Dreamer voiced her wish.

"_Surely this is the best way,_

_To spend the evening of any day,_

_There's nothing I would rather do,_

_Then come again to this spot with you."_ she said.

_So it is wished, so it shall be granted. We can come here any Friday evening you want. But now, I fear we must return to our homes._ He said.

_Could you fly me home?_ She asked.

_I'd love to._ He replied.

And the two dragons flew off into the twilight.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: you know, because Jonathan and Jessica always flew up to a billboard together during the 25th hour.

Ruby: _even though that wasn't the 25__th__ hour, I'm sure we all understand the reference._

Kayla: do you mean to say that Sport and Dreamer are like Jonathan and Jessica?

Derek: is that really what you mean?

Me: that's exactly what I mean.

Ryan: but, at the end of the trilogy...

Me: shh, no spoilers.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N** now, let's see what Amethyst and Topaz are up to this Saturday...

Oh, and Frostan the Undercover Dragon is an actual comic book that I write myself. And so is Minimics.

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Amethyst looked over her treasure shelf, trying to decide what she wanted. Unlike most dragons, Amethyst didn't have a treasure trove of gold and gems.

She had a treasure trove of books.

She selected the latest issue of 'Frostan, the Undercover Dragon'. She actually hadn't read it yet because she had been reading a different book. She took off the plastic cover, and sniffed the new book.

"Mmm... brand-new comic book..." she said. She took the book to the chair on the edge of her very large main cave, even though it wasn't really the main cave, since it was the only room in her cave. She curled up in her rocking chair and started a fire in her fireplace with a puff of flame.

She opened to the first page and began to read, as the book became a movie in her mind. Frostan began his secret agent monologue.

'_I walked into work that morning feeling tired and... something else. Although, what that something was, I wasn't sure. I passed by the office of my boss, Zara, and suddenly realized what it was. I was-'_

"Amethyst? Where are you?" came the sound of Izzy's voice. Amethyst groaned.

"I'm at the Dragon Secret Agency!" Amethyst replied. "I'm trying to get Frostan to tell me how he feels!"

"Oh. Well, when you get back, there's someone here to see you!" Izzy said.

"I'm not here to see Amethyst, I'm here to mow your back lawn!" came a vaguely familiar voice.

She set down her comic book and went to the mouth of her cave. The large open mouth, that kept the walls from closing in on her. Ever since the few moments before she hatched, she'd been extremely claustrophobic. Ever since she nearly suffocated in her egg...

Hence her large cave.

And when she reached her 'door', which wasn't really a door, she saw Topaz outside with a lawn mower.

_Topaz? Topaz! TOPAZ!_ she thought to herself, overjoyed at the sight of the orange and purple dragon before her. She wanted to do some flips in the air, she was so excited to see Topaz outside of school. And on a Saturday, no less!

"Topaz!" she called out. He turned his green eyes on her.

* * *

Topaz turned to look, he could've sworn he just heard Amethyst call his name. Sure enough, there she was in all her fierce beauty, standing at the mouth of a large cave.

"Oh, hey Amethyst." he said. She regarded him with bright green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, just helping Izzy with her yard work." he said. She scowled.

"I could do that, you know." she said.

"I don't doubt it. Hey, what's that?" he asked, noting the colorful book in her paw.

"Huh?" she said, looking at the book. Her frown deepened. "I was sure I left this in my cave."

"So what is it?" he asked.

"It's a comic book. Frostan the Undercover Dragon." she said.

"I didn't know there were dragon comic books." he said.

"Oh, it's relatively new. You should check it out sometime." she said.

"Well, it sure sounds interesting. Could I come read one when I finish?" he asked.

"Oh, I guess." she said. He got to work mowing.

Finally, he finished, and she led him over to her still burning fireplace.

_Wow. Cozy._ He commented. She reached up to a shelf and pulled out a much different comic.

_This is the first ever issue. Frostan the Undercover Dragon was originally printed as a two part comic in Minimics, a strange sort of comic book that has many different characters and story lines. They call it a 'variety comic'._ She said. _And while a comic about a dragon secret agent wasn't too popular in America, it was a huge hit here._

_Sounds cool. _Topaz said.

And together they read, curled up together in Amethyst's rocking chair, until Justin came to pick him up.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: yeah, Amethyst is claustrophobic.

Kayla: I love those comic books!

Derek: yeah, they're the best!

Ryan: I agree. Comedy, action, and romance all rolled into one.

Glaedr: _and dragons._

Ruby: _don't forget the dragons._


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N** and the weekend is over. It's Monday, and Meadow has a surprise in store for her class.

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Meadow breathed in the sweet morning air. Nothing was more satisfying, except maybe her secret relationship with Gerald.

Gerald. She loved Gerald. She loved him with all her heart, ever since she first met him, many, many years ago. Something about the magic in his voice, and the way the sun glittered on his light green scales.

She took her mind off Gerald and the wonderful Monday morning air, and turned to her still sleepy dragon students.

"Good morning, class! Who here wonders why we're outside?" Meadow asked. A few of her dragon students raised paws into the air. "That's good. Curiosity is good."

"So tell us why we're here." Topaz said.

"All in good time." Meadow said, feeling giddy in the warm sun. There was something about being outside in the morning that made her feel like a dragonling again. "Now come, and we will fly!"

Mindful of the smaller dragons around her, she spread her large wings and took off. The other dragons followed. Even more giddying was flying through the morning air.

"Where are we going, teacher?" Muse asked.

"We're going on a little field trip. One that Gerald doesn't know about, one that the other teachers don't know about..." Meadow said.

_One that no one knows about... no one but us..._ Meadow thought, her giddiness rising. Maybe it wasn't the morning air, or the wind on her wings. Maybe the sole cause of her giddiness was the fact that she was breaking the rules.

Nothing like getting into mischief, like the other day with Gerald in the 'abandoned' classroom.

"No one?" Togie asked, having overheard Meadow's thoughts.

"Well, obviously no one but us." Charie said. Meadow led her legion of dragonlings through the air.

"But where are we going?" Muse asked.

"Where are we going, dear dragonlings?" Meadow asked, pausing to listen to her wings cutting through the air. What a pleasant sound it made, like a happy, tuneless whistle. "To see the world!"

Well, not the world. Just Dragonia. As much of it as they could in one day.

Alright, fine. They were only going to a nearby forest to learn about nature. But honestly, saying she was taking them to see the world sounded a whole lot cooler.

"The world? But that's so much flying!" Tye complained, his currently happy yellow scales already becoming edged with black fatigue.

Meadow tipped to the side, and her wings became vertical, perpendicular to the golden horizon.

"No need to worry, seeing the world would take us weeks. We don't have that kind of time." Moonshadow said. "Unless this is a long field trip."

Meadow tipped to the other side, just enjoying the wind on her wings.

Nothing like an early morning flight.

* * *

Meadow landed in the lush clearing, and her dragon legion landed behind her. She turned to look at them.

"My fellow dragons. Since we've been learning about nature and hunting, it's time for you to put your knowledge to the test!" Meadow said.

"We're going hunting?" Topaz asked with delight.

"Yes, you're going hunting." Meadow said.

"Awesome!" Rusty said.

"But I'm a vegetarian!" Melanie said.

"A vegetarian?" Tye asked. He turned a sickly green. "You mean... vegetables?"

"Okay, so I've never had a vegetable in my life. But I don't kill animals!" Melanie said.

"Then you're a scavenger?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes. I eat anything that's already dead." Melanie said.

"But Melanie, you're breaking the food cycle by that." Meadow said.

"Food cycle? What food cycle?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, I was hoping we'd get to that!" Meadow said, excitedly. She went on, explaining the cycle in it's entirety. There were plants, herbivores, and carnivores. The carnivores ate the herbivores, the herbivores ate the plants, and the plants, in turn, ate the carnivores.

"Think of it this way, Melanie. If we don't eat the herbivores, they'll eat up all the plants and starve to death." Meadow said.

"So, what you're saying is, that by killing other animals, we're actually helping them?" Melanie asked.

"Exactly." Meadow said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: that's dragon logic for you.

Derek: I don't know, I think it's pretty sound.

Kayla: yeah. There is that whole overpopulation thing.

Ryan: that isn't logic, it's science.

Ruby:_ no, science is a load of baloney._

Glaedr: _it's logic. Definitely._


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N** so, back to this hunting thing.

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

Meadow then allowed the dragonlings to roam free and hunt. She shifted from her left feet to her right feet, then from her front feet to her back. She felt uncomfortable. Sure, she'd done this before with classes, but never had she been so attached to any group of dragonlings as she was to this one. She feared for them all. Perhaps, she mused, this was what it was like for a mother to watch her own dragonlings go out into the world on their own. If that thought was true, this wouldn't be the last time she'd feel the heart-wrenching sadness and great worry. Well, she hoped so, at least.

If Gerald truly loved her.

Not that she doubted that he did, only because that was the one of the two things that would decide her future. The other?

If she truly loved Gerald.

Which she did. But how could she know for certain? Was she crazy, or falling in love? Was it real, or just another crush? Was Gerald really the one for her?

She heard a rustling in the bushes. Torn from her thoughts, she turned her attention to the interrupting rustling.

Out came a tall, silver male, who's scales shone like the stars in the night sky. His blue eyes were deep, like the sea. He looked at her and smiled warmly.

Meadow recognized him instantly, as any dragon should, and bowed her head and forelegs. Her snout touched the ground, but she paid the dirt no heed.

"My Tyr." she said, her voice but a whisper.

"Arise, dear friend." the great silver dragon said.

His name was Tyr Rono in Dragontongue, High Elder Brightstar in English. In any case, he was the leader of all dragon-kind, and the head of the Dragon Council of Elders. He was the first counselor to the last Lucky One, Tyr Garquo. To the humans, High Elder Shadowwing. He was black as night, and had eyes the color of rubies. High Elder Brightstar now ruled, and would continue to rule until Moonshadow came of age.

Meadow rose, as she was told.

"You've no need to worry, Meadow. I'm certainly not here to chide you for taking these dragonlings on an unauthorized hunting trip." he said, with a wink.

"Then what brings you here, my Tyr?" Meadow asked, blushing.

"I've come to see my successor and my Grandchild." he said. Of course, his successor would be Moonshadow, but... grandchild?

"Sorry, my Tyr, but... did you say 'Grandchild'?" she asked.

"Indeed. I did. Surely you know the little silver dragonling? He's in your class, is he not?" he asked.

Meadow's eyes widened. Only now could she see the family resemblance. The silver scales, the blue eyes, the sunny disposition...

"Tempest?" Meadow asked, still not believing it.

"Of course? Who else would it be?" Brightstar asked.

"Well, I didn't know you had children, my Tyr." Meadow said.

"Hardly anyone does. The old Tyr, Garquo, he knew. Of course, the Tyr knows everything, right?" Brightstar said. "Yes, well I only ever had five children. There was a silver boy and a silver girl, then a copper boy-" he said.

"Copper?" she asked.

"Ah, yes. My sweet mate is a gorgeous copper. Why, never has there been a more beautiful female... but I might be a little biased in that claim. I think it runs in the family, falling for coppers." he said. "Anyway, there was also a copper girl, the spitting image of her mother, she was. The fifth was a girl too, a silver-copper mix. My silver son fell in love with a copper, too. Tempest was his son, and therefore my Grandchild."

_Well, if the silver males of Brightstar's line always fall in love with copper females, then Penny has her work cut out for her._ Meadow thought.

Suddenly a happy cry sounded from behind them.

"Grandsire! Grandsire! How happy I am!" Tempest said. "If I knew you were coming, I've brought you some ham."

"Well, what have you got there?" Brightstar asked.

"I went hunting, and caught a duck. I wish it were a chicken." Tempest said. He held up the duck in front of him and gave it a questioning glance. "Can you say 'cluck cluck'?"

The duck was dead, of course. Tempest shrugged and looked back to his Grandsire.

"Put down that bird, child, and come give your Grandsire a hug." Brightstar said. Tempest bolted across the clearing in a streak of silver, and hugged his Grandsire's foreleg. Meadow picked up the dropped duck and put it in the sack she'd brought.

"Now, child, I must be gone. I have to speak with your friend Moonshadow." Brightstar said. Tempest let go of his Grandsire's leg and took a step back. Brightstar took off, and Tempest waved goodbye.

**A/N**

Me: so, now we've met a very important dragon. Maybe not important to this story, but he is the leader of all dragon-kind.

Kayla: so, could you explain the 'Dragon Council of Elders'?

Derek: how does that work?

Ryan: that's a deep subject.

Me: dragon politics. It would take more time than we have to explain it all.

Ryan: but if we're curious, how do we find out more?

Me: you can go to my profile, and I'll put up a section on it.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N** so, on with the hunting stuff.

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Moonshadow snuck up to the deer she'd been hunting for the past half hour. Finally, she was sure she had it cornered. It didn't know she was coming. It was so easy.

Too easy.

_No way I can just pounce on this and catch it. No way it's that simple..._ nevertheless, she readied herself to pounce.

And she sprung at the deer, but by the time she hit where the deer was supposed to be, it was gone. She sat up and spat the dirt out of her mouth.

_Yuck. Note to self: next time, don't close your eyes when you pounce._

She heard a thump not too far off.

"Aww, nuts!" someone said. Moonshadow turned to see Muse in nearly the same predicament she was in. No deer, coated in mud, and he probably felt like he just messed up big time. Moonshadow knew she did.

Moonshadow spat the remaining dirt out of her mouth. "Why did you do that? I almost had it!"

"What? Moonshadow, why were you scaring away my deer?" Muse asked.

"Your deer? That was my deer!" Moonshadow said.

"It was?" Muse asked.

"Yeah, I've been following it for the last half hour." Moonshadow said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Why did it run away though?" Muse asked.

"It smelled you." she said. Muse started sniffing himself. "Not like that, you were upwind."

"Huh. I can never remember which is which. But maybe we can make this work for us." he said.

"Work for us? How?" she asked.

"If I go upwind, and you go downwind, we can be on either side of the deer and I can chase it in your direction. Then you can catch it, and voila! Deer for lunch." he said.

"That's not a bad plan." she said. "Let's do it."

So, they found the elusive deer again and set their plan in motion.

This time, just as the deer was nearing Moonshadow, a great shadow fell over the clearing and the deer scurried off in another direction. Moonshadow looked up and saw a HUGE silver dragon in the sky. But she knew the dragon, and so did every other dragon in the world. She bowed her head to the ground, and Muse did the same as Tyr Rono (High Elder Brightstar) landed.

"My Tyr." Moonshadow said. Muse remained silent.

"Oh, stop all that 'Tyr' nonsense. If anything, I should be bowing to you." the High Elder said, laughing.

"Oh, no, my Tyr. You couldn't possibly..." Moonshadow began.

"Nonsense, child. Perhaps we shouldn't bow to each other at all." Brightstar said.

"Uh... my Tyr?" Muse said, his snout still in the dirt.

"Oh! Sorry, child. You may rise." Brightstar said. "I didn't see you there, Muse."

"... Thank you... my Tyr." Muse said, though he sounded surprised to know that Brightstar even knew his name.

"You remind me of my colleague, Skaera. He was the stealthiest dragon I've ever met. Black, like you, and he'd sneak up on me any time he got the chance when we were younger. I never see him anymore. He moved to Abylun." Brightstar said.

"Where's Abylun?" Muse asked.

"Far away, child. A little island, one of those places where they still think dragons are bad, and things aren't so nice as they are here. You know, one of those places that never really got industrial like we did." Brightstar said.

"Skaera? You mean the one from the story?" Moonshadow asked. "I never knew he was real!"

"Do you think they killed him?" Muse asked.

"No. I know he lives on, and is very happy." Brightstar said.

"My Tyr, how did you know my name?" Muse asked.

"I know all, child. It comes with being Tyr." Brightstar said.

"Wow..." Muse said, eyes wide with wonder. "You know everything? Do you what year I'll die?"

"Now, why would you want to know a silly thing like that? I choose to let Skeletor worry about such things." Brightstar said.

"What about my one true love? Can you tell me that?" Muse asked.

"Trust me child, when the time comes, you won't have to ask." Brightstar said, winking. "Now, I think I heard something about an elusive doe."

"Yes, my Tyr. The deer we were hunting..." Moonshadow began.

"Is right there!" Muse exclaimed, pointing to the very deer they'd been hunting.

"Ah, so it is. Do be gentle with the dear, though. She knows who you are now, Moonshadow, and is honored that you chose her." Brightstar said, although Moonshadow wasn't sure whether he said 'deer' or 'dear'.

_Well, I guess it really doesn't matter. _Moonshadow thought. _This doe is a dear deer._

"How should I kill her?" Moonshadow asked, not knowing a quick, gentle way to do that.

"She'd love it if you snapped her neck. Quick, easy, painless." Brightstar said.

After the gruesome task was done, Brightstar was gone, and Muse and Moonshadow went to find another deer for Muse.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: yeah. I'm getting into dragon mythology here. So subtle, I bet you didn't even catch it.

Kayla (scans page): nope.

Derek: yeah, I didn't catch it either.

Ryan: beats me.

Mango: _she obviously mentioned Skeletor, God of Death._

Pumpkin: _duh._


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N** of course, I came up with all the mythology and government stuff myself. I plan to write a novel about dragons. Maybe two.

Funny. I used to hate writing, but now I love it enough to think about being an author.

Well, part time author. I've thought about being a chef, too.

Anyway, it's the next day.

That rhymed. Tempest would be proud. :)

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Topaz sneezed.

He wasn't sure how it all started. Perhaps the bear he killed had a cold, and he caught it. Or maybe it was the weather. Surely the cold winter air was doing something to make him sneeze.

"Ah... ah... achoo!" he sneezed.

Topaz felt embarrassed. Not only was he sick and sneezing, but his sneeze was high-pitched and loud. Squeaky.

"What was that noise?" Penny asked, looking around. "Some kind of squeaking sound."

Tempest got that look on his face. That characteristic 'I'm up to no good and plenty of rhyming' look that you always saw on Tempest's face. And, if Tempest had that look on his face after Penny asking what the squeaking noise was, Topaz knew that it would be at his expense. Tempest cleared his throat.

"One day I heard a loud creak,

My lady said, 'What was that squeak?'

Then I said with a smile,

That drove my girl wild," Tempest began. He paused to smile and wink at Penny, who blushed accordingly.

"Twas' Topaz's orange bird beak!" Rusty interrupted, finishing the limerick.

Tempest, Rusty, and Penny all burst out laughing. Angry steam billowed out of Topaz's nostrils, which did little to help his cold.

"By the poetry books on the library shelf, I couldn't have said it better myself!" Tempest exclaimed, giving Rusty a high-five.

Topaz sneezed again, which only brought more laughter from his classmates. Topaz noticed that Kamar was laughing too, but he shut up after Topaz rattled his _griff_ at him. Tye was bright yellow. Only Amethyst didn't laugh at Topaz's misfortune. She walked over to him and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Its okay, Topaz." Amethyst said, her bright green eyes staring into his.

Topaz looked away.

"No, it's not okay. I squeak when I sneeze and my snout looks like a beak." he said.

Amethyst turned Topaz's face back towards her, and looked in his eyes again. Her green eyes were intense against her violet scales, and Topaz wanted to look away again. Of course, she didn't let him.

"Rusty is a jerk." she said. "You have the nicest snout I've ever seen."

"That's not what they think." he said. Surely, the opinion of one pretty dragonelle was nothing compared to the opinions of every other dragon at the school.

_And if it makes you feel any better, I sneeze like that too._ She said, blushing slightly.

_Really?_ He asked.

_Really. _She said.

_You think I have a nice snout?_ He asked.

_It's lovely. _She said, blushing deeper than before._ Don't listen to a word they say._

_Thanks._ He said. _I do feel better._

* * *

Pyro stepped out onto the grass and took a deep breath. It was lunchtime, the best time of the day to practice.

She rubbed her wrists together and produced a ball of flame in her paws.

"Ready, Pyro?" Eva asked.

"Ready!" Pyro said. Eva got ready to jump, dressed in flamboyant reds and yellows. A few people gathered around to watch.

Eva sprang up from the ground and flipped in the air just as Pyro released the fire into the air. It formed a flaming hoop, which Eva flipped through. She landed on the ground in front of Pyro completely unscathed. The fire ring dissipated.

"And juggle!" Eva said. Pyro started juggling fireballs. Then, one by one, she tossed them up into the air. She caught two in her mouth, and tossed the other two to Eva. Eva caught those in her mouth, but remained unharmed.

"That's a spicy meatball!" Pyro exclaimed, in her best Itallian accent.

"And the boost up!" Eva said, turning and charging towards Pyro. Pyro barely had time to lock her paws together to create a step before Eva sprang up off of them. She flipped four times in the air, and Pyro got more fire ready. She blew it from her paw up to the air, where it formed a slide. When Eva stopped flipping, she rolled down the fire slide, still unharmed from the fire.

"And the flame wheel!" Eva said, and Pyro could tell that she was really getting into it. Pyro got more fire and ran towards Eva, who created a similar hand step. Pyro sprang up into the air and the fire spread all over her body. She flipped so many times she lost count, flaming all the while. Finally, she spread her wings and dove towards the ground into a bucket of water Eva had brought out while she was in the air. The cool water doused the flames, and left her fireless until she could dry off.

Pyro waited until Eva joined her, and then they bowed to the crowd of people and dragons.

_That was the best yet, Pyro! You got 7 flips today!_ Eva exclaimed.

_I did? Then that's a new record! _Pyro said.

_Let's try for 8 tomorrow._ Eva said.

_Alright!_ Pyro said. Suddenly Ezekiel and Sparky stepped out of the slowly dissipating crowd. Eva frowned.

"What do you want?" Eva asked. Pyro chuckled to herself. Even though her master coated every word she spoke to Ezekiel with hatred, Pyro knew how Eva really felt about him.

"I just wanted... I mean, we just wanted to say you guys did a great job." Ezekiel said. Only Pyro had noticed how Sparky had prodded Ezekiel when he said 'I'.

Pyro looked into Sparky's soulful green eyes, and somehow knew that he really enjoyed the performance.

"Thank you." Pyro said.

"Eva, how did you do all that stuff with the fire and not get burned?" Ezekiel asked.

"I made myself fireproof." Eva said.

"Oh." he said.

Sparky suddenly realized that Pyro was looking at him, and he smiled at her. She smiled back.

_It's funny how Sparky can say so much without really saying anything at all..._ she thought.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: can you guys imagine that? Isn't it just totally vivid in your mind?

Kayla: yeah, that was neat!

Derek: Mango, dude, we should totally try that sometime.

Ryan: I think you'd fall on your face if you tried that.

Mango: _yeah, he probably would._


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N** let's delve into a little dragon history, shall we?

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Meadow walked into the classroom, ducking beneath the door frame and sucking her stomach in a little so she wouldn't break it.

"Hello, my glorious dragonlings!" Meadow said, happily. She walked over to the front of the classroom, and the little ones quieted down. Penny raised her copper paw and looked at Meadow with curious violet eyes.

"Mam?" Penny asked. Meadow suppressed a chuckle. She loved how Penny insisted on calling her Mam, as if Meadow truly was her mother.

"Yes, darling?" Meadow asked.

"Why do dragons only live on Dragonia and the surrounding islands? Why not in other parts of the world?" Penny asked.

"Well, my little one, I had planned to teach you about plants and how to use them, but your question cannot go unanswered. Therefore, today I'll teach you about the most important part of our history, the Great Withdrawal." Meadow said. A few of the dragonlings had still been talking quietly, but all fell silent as she spoke the name of the event.

"The Great Withdrawal? What's that?" Neon asked.

"The Tyr before Garquo, Snickaere, called all dragons to withdraw from the worlds of men when the Lucky One of his time was slain." Moonshadow said.

"Indeed. The Great Withdrawal was a dark time for all dragons, as well as all other creatures. The men, especially the slayer of Maklawr, suffered greatly for their faults." Meadow said. Snickaere, Sharpeye in the tongue of humans, had been a handsome blue, Maklawr a startling white.

"Maklawr? Mak is great, but Lawr...?" Muse said.

"Lawr is martyr." Moonshadow said with a shudder. "His Mam named him well."

"The Mak-Messhief was a consequence of Maklawr's death and the Drakklikt." Meadow said. The dragonlings set to whispering amongst themselves, and she heard things like 'Dragon wars?', 'Maklawr was slain?', and 'What does Drakklikt mean?'.

"Settle down, little ones. All your questions will be answered soon." Meadow promised. The dragonlings settled and were quiet again. Melanie raised a paw.

"Teacher? Melanie asked.

"Yes?" Meadow asked.

"What was the Drakklikt?" Melanie asked.

"Over nine thousand years ago, under the rule of the white-scaled Tyr Maklawr, there was a dragon who killed a human. Now, this doesn't seem too bad really, but no dragon had ever killed a man before. The dragon, who's name was stripped from him once his wrong was discovered, had tried to hide his crime by devouring the evidence. That brought about the first case of bloodlust. After that, he ate humans uncontrollably, unable to satisfy his hunger. The humans found out first, and immediately turned against the dragons. We tried to fight, and fight we did, but there were always more humans. These dark years were known as the Drakklikt, the Dragon Wars." Meadow said.

"Maklawr decided to go to the different countries, for there were countries back then too, and beg peace from the leaders. The Tyr of old had opposed the war since it began, and spent years begging the dragons not to fight. He prayed daily to the Ekkasire for peace, but it did not come. When he went to the king over North America, although it was not called that then, a man was very angry and slew Maklawr, though he had done no wrong. When word reached Maklawr's second in command, Snickaere, a loud roar sounded throughout the world. Snickaere roared at the top of his lungs, and all dragon carried on the sound until it was heard all over the Earth. The Tyr was dead." Meadow paused, hearing the gasps from the little dragonlings.

"All dragons met in council at Elephant Island, where Snickaere took his place as Tyr and commanded all dragons to withdraw from everywhere except Dragonia and its neighboring islands, for there had been no fighting in the dragon's homeland. The powerful words that Tyr Snickaere spoke that day shook the very island they stood upon, as well as every dragon who'd been present. The final words of his speech were these." Meadow cleared her throat.

"'No dragon shall set talon, nor claw, nor tail tip on any other land, from tomorrow on. Never again will I see the fair lands of my birth-land, and many of you won't either. After today, you must never return until the humans are ready to accept our presence fully. And if that be until the end of all time, then so be it.' then he paused, and his strong voice grew quiet. 'So let it be written.' he whispered. Then his voice rose to a loud, thunderous roar. 'So let it be done!' he demanded. Immediately after, it was recorded in the Book of Ancient Law, the only written account of our rules." Meadow said. She was silent then, letting the words sink in.

"What happened to the man who killed Maklawr?" Muse asked.

"All men were robbed of their technology, for it only worked because of the superior minds of dragons. As I'm sure Gerald has told you, the humans who claimed to have luck were struck by lightning. And the man who killed Maklawr was given eternal life." Meadow said.

"Eternal life? How is that a punishment?" Snowball asked, scales bristling.

"Our Ekkasire sent a horrible disease on that man, and he lives in agony to this day. He shall punish for his crimes for all eternity, Luna, our Ekkamam, was as distraught as she'd been when Prechaun was slain, so very long ago." Meadow said. The bell rang, time for lunch.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: pretty heavy stuff. I might need the next few chapters to shake off the heavy.

Kayla: what's gonna happen in the next few chapters?

Derek: yeah! Tell us!

Ryan: I would also like to know.

Me: you'll find out soon enough, trust me.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N** don't quite know how to introduce this one. A review from the creator of Blaze gave me the idea. Blaze said in the review that he didn't want Sunbeam to hit on Charie. So, Sunbeam is going to hit on Charie.

Am I evil, or what?

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Blaze found himself watching as Charie and Togie walked side by side, holding paws and swinging their arms back and forth as only best friends could. They walked perfectly in sync, laughing at some inside joke as they did so.

"Togie, don't you just love lunchtime?" Charie asked, imitating her master's tone as she spoke.

"I love, love, LOVE lunchtime!" Togie replied, mimicking her own master.

They broke into a laughing fit as they walked.

Blaze finally managed to meet Charie's beautiful dark green eyes. He waved to her. She whispered something to Togie, and Togie nodded frantically. They turned and walked up to him.

"Hi Blaze." Charie said.

"Hi Charie." Blaze said. "I haven't seen you since our date."

"Date?" Togie asked. "You guys are dating?"

"He means our trip to the arcade." Charie said, blushing slightly at Togie's assumption.

"Oh." Togie said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Well, I did get to put my arms around her." Blaze said.

"Blaze!" Charie said, her blush becoming darker. She was so adorable when she blushed.

"Did you really? What was it like, Charie?" Togie asked.

"He was only showing me how to play Pac-man." Charie said. She was adorable when she acted modest too, as if him putting his arms around her was no big deal.

Heck, she was adorable no matter what she did.

Togie gasped.

A large bronze dragonling had appeared behind her. He had his paws on her shoulders.

Sunbeam.

The tail chaser, the jade collector, the ladies dragon. The pretty boy who had all the girls at his heels, just because he picked a fight over a pile of fish.

"Oh." she said, blushing as she turned to face him. "Hi Sunbeam."

"Hey." he said. "Oh Charie, could I ask you something?"

Charie's eyes widened, and she smiled.

"Anything, Sunbeam." she said. Blaze began to worry. Was Charie falling for him too? Was that even possible?

* * *

"Would you like to hang out at my place later? Tonight maybe?" Sunbeam asked. Charie was overwhelmed. Certainly, there was no way a popular dragon like Sunbeam would ever want to even talk to someone like her.

Much less hang out with her.

She looked over at Togie. Her best friend was seething with jealousy. How could she feel right about hanging out with Sunbeam? She'd lose her best friend, and she might even lose Blaze, who she hoped would be more than her friend someday. And plus, she already had plans.

"No thanks. I'm hanging out with Togie tonight." she said. Togie visibly relaxed.

_Thanks Charie._ Togie said, just to her.

_No problem._ Charie replied.

"Not tonight? Tomorrow night, then?" Sunbeam asked. Something told her he wasn't giving up easily.

"Sorry, I can't do it then either." Charie said.

"Then what about-" Sunbeam stopped short. Charie heard an angry rattling noise, as if Sunbeam had just stepped on a rattlesnake den. She saw that it was Blaze. The way his _griff_ rattled was mesmerizing, and she found herself unable to look away. He glared daggers at Sunbeam as he rattled. He stepped in front of her, getting all up in Sunbeam's face. He growled, and pointed one sharp black claw at Sunbeam.

"Not now, not ever. Got it pretty boy?" Blaze asked, in a threatening tone. Charie hadn't even known he could do anything like that.

Sunbeam looked about ready to wet himself. Charie wondered why Sunbeam wasn't returning the challenge with one of his own. He'd seemed so brave when he fought with Kamar.

Sunbeam nodded.

"Good. Now get out of my sight, or you're gonna find this up your nose _real_ fast." Blaze said, putting his claw near Sunbeam's left nostril.

Sunbeam took off faster than you could say yikes.

_Wow..._ Charie said to Togie.

_Wow indeed. Your guy made my guy look like a wimp. And a player. And a jerk, for that matter._ Togie replied.

Charie looked at Blaze. He was still looking off in the direction Sunbeam had run. He had an angry scowl on his face. She put her paw on his shoulder, and he turned to look at her.

"Thanks for that, Blaze. I really didn't want to hang out with him." Charie said.

"Anything for you, Charie." he replied, smiling as he spoke.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: that was fun.

Kayla: fun? You think that was _fun_?

Derek: you have a sick sense of humor, Alana.

Me: didn't I tell you I was evil?

Ryan: I don't think you're evil.

Me: that's sweet, but I am.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N** so... how about Noah and Skye? The truth test, as Skye called it.

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Chicktopuses. Or maybe it was Chicktopi. Skye wasn't sure, only that Noah had claimed a fear of them. A half chicken, half octopus monster. It didn't sound scary, but anything really big could be scary. Like Darkwing.

_What do you think, Dreamer?_ Skye asked. Dreamer, who'd been thinking about-no, obsessing over-some guy named Sport, turned her attention to her master. _Chicktopuses or Chicktopi?_

_Chicktopuses. Definitely._ Dreamer said. Skye listened as Dreamer's thoughts turned once again to Sport.

_Dreamer! Focus! _Skye said.

_Huh? What? Oh, you're still listening?_ Dreamer asked, blushing.

_What makes you think it's Chicktopuses?_ Skye asked.

_Because octopuses._ Dreamer said, as if that explained it all.

_Do you think it's the truth?_ Skye asked.

_How should I know?_ Dreamer asked.

_Who's Sport?_ Skye asked.

_Oh... just a guy..._ Dreamer said, blushing more.

They continued on their way and found Kamar right where Dreamer said he'd be. Lying on his belly on a short brick wall, watching Maggie practice her dancing from a distance.

"Hey, Kamar." Skye said. Kamar didn't move, didn't acknowledge their presence. He just kept staring at Maggie.

_Kamar._ Dreamer said, tugging the red dragon's tail. Kamar jumped, turning to look at them.

_What? What do you..._ he started. Then he noticed Skye. "Uh, what do you want?"

"I have a question about Noah." Skye said.

"Aren't you that girl he likes?" Kamar asked. "What's your name... Stella? No. Sheila? No. Skaera? No." Kamar sat there, thinking about what her name was. "Got it! Skye."

Dreamer laughed. "You thought it was Skaera?"

"Well... I was pretty sure her name had an S and a K..." he said. "I think it would be cool to be named after Skaera, don't you?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome." Dreamer said.

"Who's Skaera?" Skye asked.

"Only the sneakiest, stealthiest dragon ever created!" Kamar said, as if it was obvious.

"Not to mention to coolest." Dreamer added.

"Oh, that Skaera. I thought that was just a story." Skye said, remembering the tale she'd once read about a great black dragon with a nasty scar and the princess that had been sacrificed to him, Sheila.

"So?" Dreamer asked.

"Anyway, I'm not here to talk about good books. I'm here to watch Maggie dance without her knowing. So, if you two could please get on with whatever it is you want, that would be great." Kamar said.

"What is Noah's biggest fear?" Skye asked.

"Don't know. He told me it was Chicktopuses." Kamar said.

_Ha! I told you it was Chictop__uses__!_ Dreamer said.

Skye wanted to say more to Kamar, but his attention was back on the ballet dancing magenta dragon below.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: man, I wish Maggie and Kamar could be together...

Kayla: you could make it happen!

Derek: yeah, just write a chapter where they get together.

Me: I can't do that!

Glaedr: _why not?_

Ryan: yeah, it seems pretty straightforward.

Me: because that isn't how the story goes! If you've read the 'Unexpected Journey' saga, you'd know that!

Ryan: oh. Sorry.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N** new chapter new chapter new chapter!

Beth-copper-female-Penny

Bridgette-blue-female-Oceania

Cody-silver-male-Tempest

Courtney-gold-male-Gilderoy

DJ-white-male-Snowball

Duncan-green w/black-female-Neon

Eva-red w/flames-female-Pyro

Ezekiel-yellow w/black lightning stripes-male-Sparky

Geoff-pink-male-Lucas

Gwen-midnight blue w/a white head-female-Moonshadow

Harold-mahogany-female-Doris

Heather-magenta-female-Maggie

Izzy-purple-female-Amethyst

Justin-orange-male-Topaz

Katie-orange and blue-female-Charie

Leshawna-brown-male-Rusty

Lindsay-yellow orange-female-Melanie

Noah-red-male-Kamar

Owen-changes color w/mood-male-Tye

Sadie-togepi colored-female-Togie

Trent-black-male-Muse

Tyler-football colored-male-Sport

* * *

Ruby sat on the edge of her master's desk, swishing her tail back and forth on the wood. _Swish, swish, swish._ She listened to roll call, looking around at the different humans, still trying desperately to learn all of their names. She wasn't good with names. Neither was her master.

"Charlie?" Chris asked. _Girl Charlee or boy Charlie?_ Ruby wondered. Her question was answered when boy Charlie raised his hand. Boy Charlie was Stella's master. Ruby didn't like Stella much.

"Sierra?" Chris asked.

"Here!" Sierra called. Ruby remembered that Sierra's dragon was the little pink one, Rosaline.

"Alejandro?" Chris asked. Alejandro said that he was here. Alana always called Alejandro 'Spanish man'. Alana didn't like Alejandro. She thought he was evil, or something. Ruby looked over in Alejandro's direction, and Arsenic winked at her. She turned away, feeling a blush spreading on her face. She had to admit, Arsenic was handsome.

Not that she liked him.

Chris's eyes narrowed, and his smile turned to a frown of contempt. "Johnson."

"Here." Alana's friend Derek said, not bothering to remind Chris that his name was Derek, as he usually did.

"Alana?" Chris asked.

"Here." Alana said.

"Kayla?" Chris asked. Kayla, Alana's other friend, raised her hand.

"I'm right here, mister teacher!" she said. "Oh, and Derek's name is Derek."

"Right." Chris said. "Dan?"

"Here." Dan said. Ruby couldn't remember who Dan was. She looked over and saw that he was Blaze's master. _Of course. I knew that._ She thought.

"Charlee?" Chris asked. Ruby looked over at girl Charlee. Girl Charlee was Alana's sworn enemy, but no one knew it except Ruby and Alana. Ruby realized that Alana was giving girl Charlee the Death Glare, so she tugged on her master's arm.

Too bad Ean was girl Charlee's dragon.

Ruby realized that she'd just found a good reason to choose Glaedr. _Great. Now I'll have to think of a good reason to choose Ean._ She thought.

"Skye?" Chris asked. Skye was Dreamer's master. Dreamer was cool.

Chris's smile got replaced with the same look of contempt he'd given Derek. "Mr. Simmons."

"It's Ryan." Ryan said.

"Are you here, Mr. Simmons, or should I mark you absent?" Chris asked.

"I'm here." Ryan said.

"Thank you, Mr. Simmons." Chris said, looking back down at his paper. Ryan frowned. Ruby let her eyes wander from Ryan down to Glaedr, who was sitting on his master's desk in the same way. Their tails were swishing at the same time. Ruby looked at Glaedr until he turned his head, then she quickly looked away.

Ruby knew why Chris gave Derek and Ryan such mean treatment. He thought they were troublemakers. They liked coming to school early, and doing tricks in the parking lot until the teachers yelled at them to knock it off. They both liked skating and hockey. Ryan had roller skates. Derek had a skateboard. Alana and Kayla liked coming to school early to watch them from a distance. Ruby liked coming to school early to hang out with Pumpkin, Mango, and Glaedr while their masters did human stuff like skating and watching and homework.

Ruby felt a rush of lovey-doveyness from Alana, a whole landslide of Ryan-thoughts that rushed through Ruby's brain like a stampede, trampling any thoughts she'd been having.

She felt like she was drowning in her master's absent-minded emotions. She somehow managed to get enough air to give a distress call.

_ALANA!_ she yelled, clamping her paws down over her ears in frustration.

Suddenly, the avalanche stopped, the stampede stood still, and the wave froze in midair.

_Sorry._ Alana said. _Why do you think Chris takes roll every day?_

_Maybe he hasn't bothered to learn who you all are yet._ Ruby said.

_Or maybe he's just making sure we're paying attention._ Alana said.

_You aren't now. As soon as he said Ryan's name, you lost focus. Look, now he's finished roll call. You'd better listen._ Ruby said.

_Okay, mom._ Alana said. Ruby just rolled her eyes.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: did you know that Ryan's last name in the story is the same last name he has in real life?

Derek: that's really your last name?

Ryan: yeah.

Kayla: but that means your real name is Shay-

Me: SHUSH!

Kayla: what?

Me: don't tell them!

Derek: oh, sorry.


End file.
